


Obscure Guardian - The Appendices

by startabby



Series: Obscure Guardian [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Obscurial Harry Potter, Other, appendices, references, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startabby/pseuds/startabby
Summary: A collection of information about the world of Obscure Guardian.All the extra bits designed to help readers understand/clarify the deviations from canon. Not necessary to read, but helpful if you are like me and want to know details that sometimes get left out of the stories.





	1. Genealogies

**Author's Note:**

> Updated sporadically, with each chapter containing a different piece of information nominally independent of the other chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genealogies for the key Families of the Obscure Guardian series

**Main Gramander Family**

_(Characters deceased before the beginning of the series in italics)_

 

**Close Goldstein/Scamander Cousins**

_(Characters deceased before the beginning of the series in italics)_

 

**House Black**

(Tree only includes a small segment of the extensive family tree)

_(Characters deceased before the beginning of the series in italics)_


	2. Important Locations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location references for some of the places mentioned in the story. Most of these are well known, but I found it useful while writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magical locations also includes a note, if necessary, of how the site is hidden from outsiders.

**Albion**

Azkaban Prison........................ Island off the North-West coast of Scotland [Unplottable]

Little Whinging......................... Surrey, England (suburbia, south of London, England)

Ministry of Magic..................... Underground, Downtown London, England [Wizarding Space]

Hogwarts/Hogsmeade............. Scottish Highlands [Muggle-repelling]

Noir Castle............................... Cornwall, England [Unplottable]

House Scamander Estate.......... Mull, England [Unplottable]

1994 QWC Site......................... Derbyshire Recreation Area, England [Partial Temporary Muggle-repelling]

 

**America**

Scamander Reserve................. Mountains of West Virginia, USA [Unplottable]

MACUSA Headquarters............ Woolworth Building, New York City, USA [Wizarding Space]

Ilvermorny............................... Mount Greylock in Massachusetts, USA [No-Maj-repelling]


	3. Series Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series timeline, focusing on significant events in the universe starting from Harry's birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This initial version only covers up through the chapters of Irregular Homecomings currently posted on the Archive.  
> I'll update it periodically to include the time periods corresponding to the later chapters as they post.

## The Joint History of Obscurial Harry and his Paddy: a Timeline

 

**_Before ‘Unexpected Consequences’:_ **

  * July 31st, 1980 .......................... Harry is born


  * April, 1981................................ During her job interview, Sybil Trelawney gives a Prophecy, as witnessed by Albus Dumbledore and partially by Severus Snape.


  * October 31st, 1981.................... Voldemort attacks in Godric’s Hollow. Lily and James Potter are killed, while Voldemort discorporates, and becomes a Wraith.


  * November 1st, 1981.................. Harry arrives at the Dursley Residence, having spent a day in the Hogwarts infirmary.


  * November 2nd, 1981................. Sirius Black is captured by the Ministry after being cursed by Peter Pettigrew.


  * November 4th, 1981.................. Sirius Black is sent to Azkaban after a pro-forma sentencing (no formal trial).


  * November 5th, 1981.................. Longbottom Family is attacked by a quartet of Death Eaters, including Bartemius Crouch, Junior. The attack leaves Alice and Frank Longbottom as permanent residents of St. Mungo’s, and the Death Eaters in Azkaban.


  * February 1982.......................... Bartemius Crouch, Junior exchanges places with his mother, Charis Crouch. She goes on to die in Azkaban days later, leaving him in the hands of his autocratic father.


  * January 1985............................ Cornelius Fudge is named the new British Minster of Magic.



 

* * *

 

 

**_During ‘Unexpected Consequences’:_ **

**Chapters 1-2:**

  * July 1985.................................. Harry’s Obscurus first emerges and Voldemort loses a Horcrux (aka Harry’s scar).


  * July 25th, 1985........................... Sirius escapes from Azkaban Prison.



 

**Chapters 3-4:**

  * September 5th, 1985................. Sirius and Harry arrive at the Scamander Reserve in the United States of America.


  * September 18th, 1985............... Remus Lupin visits Petunia Dursley in Little Whinging, Surrey.



 

**Chapter 5:**

  * September 27th, 1985............... Remus lands at JFK Airport (New York City, USA).



 

**Chapter 6:**

  * October 2nd, 1985..................... Remus and Tina arrive at the Scamander Reserve.



 

**Epilogue:**

  * October 28th, 1985.................... Cornelius Fudge visits Azkaban Prison as a part of his Ministry tour; Sirius’ escape is discovered.



 

* * *

 

 

**_Between ‘Unexpected Consequences’ and ‘A Tale of Two Letters’:_ **

  * December 1985........................ Dursley family leaves Privet Drive and Little Whinging.


  * February 1986.......................... Vernon and Petunia Dursley separate, Dudley remaining with his mother.


  * March 21st, 1986....................... Sirius (Patrick Grim) is formally adopted by Percy Graves in a ceremony on the Spring Equinox.


  * November 5th, 1986.................. ICW inquiry into Sirius Black’s case comes back with a not-guilty verdict.


  * June 1987................................ Black Family Meeting at Noir Castle, hosted by Lord Arcturus.


  * December 1988........................ Death of Arcturus Black, his will naming Sirius as the Regent Black.


  * March 1989.............................. Death of Walburga Black, under seclusion at Grimmauld Place.


  * April 1989................................. Rigel Malfoy is born and named tentative Heir Black, provided he meets Sirius’ and the Black Family expectations when he comes of age.


  * April 1991................................. Quirinus Quirrell is possessed by the Wraith of Voldemort and starts looking into options for resurrection, including Philosopher’s Stone, Hogwarts library, Unicorns, rituals, etc.


  * June 1991................................ Quirinus Quirrell hired as DADA professor. Dumbledore has suspicions that the man has been suborned, but doesn’t realize it goes as far as possession.



 

* * *

 

 

**_During ‘A Tale of Two Letters’:_ **

**Chapters 1-3:**

  * July 1991.................................. The year’s Hogwarts letters, including Harry’s, are sent out.



 

**Chapters 4-5:**

  * August 1991............................. Harry Potter’s disappearance is revealed.



 

**Epilogue:**

  * September 1991...................... Hogwarts starts its school year, without Harry Potter in attendance. Harry starts school part-time at Ilvermorny.



 

* * *

 

 

**_Between ‘A Tale of Two Letters’ and ‘Irregular Homecomings’:_ **

  * Winter 1992............................. Once Harry becomes more comfortable at Ilvermorny; Pads begins working part-time as a caretaker for the school’s magical creatures department.


  * Spring 1992.............................. Dumbledore lays a trail of clues for Neville Longbottom (and his friends Ron and Hermione) to learn about the Philosopher’s Stone.


  * May 1992................................. Voldemort’s Wraith (possessing Quirrell) is ejected after attempting to steal the Philosopher’s Stone. Quirrell dies when the possession ends.


  * July 1992.................................. Gilderoy Lockhart is hired as DADA professor (He was the only applicant other than Snape).


  * October 31st, 1992.................... Lockhart manages to petrify Mrs. Norris with a baby Basilisk that he hatched in secret (baby Basilisk can only petrify, not kill).


  * Winter/Spring 1993.................. A series of attacks by the baby Basilisk leaves a number of students petrified.


  * May 1993................................. Hagrid is arrested by the Ministry, blamed for the attacks based on past history.


  * June 1993................................ A horde of Acromantulas attempt to attack a group of Hogwarts students relaxing on the lawn after exams, riled up by both Lockhart abandoning the baby Basilisk in the forest and the death of Aragog (of old age).


  * June 1993................................ Lockhart’s lies are exposed and he’s taken into custody by the Ministry. Hagrid is released from Azkaban and is granted permission to use a wand again. Kettleburn retires after suggesting Hagrid as an apprentice to his successor. Instead, Dumbledore installs Hagrid as a full Professor.


  * July 4th, 1993 ............................ Full Moon. Fenrir Greyback escapes from Azkaban and goes on a rampage, biting a number of Witches and Wizards, the youngest of which is thirteen-year-old Hogwarts student Hannah Abbott.


  * July 1993.................................. Dumbledore hires Remus Lupin on a one-year contract to serve as DADA Professor while helping Hannah with her transition.


  * August 1993............................. Ministry of Magic decides to post Dementors around Hogwarts to protect the students from Greyback.


  * September 1993...................... Harry becomes a full-time student at Ilvermorny. Pads is hired as a lecturer at Ilvermorny. He teaches senior seminars on Occlumency and Animagus transformation for NEWT students as Patrick Grim.


  * October 1993........................... Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor Seeker, and Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Seeker, are attacked by Dementors during the first Quidditch Game of the season. Dumbledore forces the Ministry to adjust the “assignment” of the creatures slightly in an attempt to prevent another attack.


  * May 24th, 1994.......................... Full Moon. Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville are out on the Hogwarts grounds after dark when bullies hide Luna’s wand out there. They are attacked by Greyback, then defended by Remus and Hannah, who spend Moon nights near Hagrid’s hut under control (Remus is teaching Hannah the tricks he learned while slowly weaning her off Wolfsbane). Greyback is Kissed, while Remus and Hannah nearly are.


  * June 1994................................ Dumbledore convinces the (relatively) recently retired Alastor Moody to become the new DADA professor after the old Auror complains about being bored. He had almost been hired instead of Lupin the year before, until the werewolf affair came up.



 

* * *

 

 

**_During ‘Irregular Homecomings’:_ **

**Chapters 1-3:**

  * August 15th – 25th, 1994............. Gramander Clan reunion in Britain, hosted at the Scamander Estate.



 

**Chapter 1-2:**

  * August 20th, 1994...................... Quidditch World Cup. Bartemius ‘Mouse’ Crouch escapes his father’s control.



 

**Chapter 4:**

  * August 21st, 1994...................... Peter Pettigrew escapes/leaves the Burrow.


  * August 24th, 1994...................... Pettigrew and Crouch run into each other in Knockturn Alley and Crouch demands that they team up to help restore their shared master. Pettigrew is to hunt down the Wraith, while Crouch infiltrates Hogwarts.


  * August 30th, 1994...................... Crouch captures Alastor Moody right before he is set to move to Hogwarts.


  * September 20th, 1994............... Pettigrew manages to locate Voldemort’s Wraith in Albania and bring it back to Britain. 


  * October 1994........................... Crouch Jr. ambushes his father and places him under the _Imperius_ in preparation for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.



 

**Chapter 5:**

  * October 30th, 1994...................... Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegates arrive at Hogwarts.


  * October 31st, 1994...................... Tri-Wizard Tournament Champions selected: Victor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts, and, randomly, Harry Potter for no particular school.



 

**Chapter 6:**

  * November 1st, 1994 ................. News of Harry Potter’s selection for the ‘Tri-Wizard’ Tournament is made public.


  * November 15th, 1994................ British, MACUSA, and other international officials negotiate an arrangement for Harry and an Ilvermorny delegation to participate in the re-named Quad-Wizard Tournament.



 

**Chapter 7:**

  * November 20th, 1994................ Ilvermorny delegation arrives at Hogwarts.


  * November 24th, 1994................ First Task of the Quad-Wizard Tournament.



 

**Chapter 8:**

  * December 25th, 1994................ Yule Ball



 

**Chapter 9:**

  * February 24th, 1995................... Second Task of the Quad-Wizard Tournament



  **Chapter 10:**

  * February 27th, 1995................... Sirius Black’s formal request for a ‘retrial’ is sent to the British Ministry of Magic via MACUSA.


  * March 15th, 1995....................... Special session of the Wizengamut, held to discuss the case of Sirius Black. Black cleared of all charges, the Ministry is ordered to pay reparations, and Peter Pettigrew is stripped of his posthumous Order of Merlin, Third Class. An arrest order is put out for the guilty Wizard.


  * March 20th, 1995....................... Amelia Bones and Sirius Black meet to discuss his new situation and a Horcrux is discovered.



**Chapter 11-13:**

  * June 24th, 1995......................... Third Task of the Quad-Wizard Tournament



**Chapter 13:**

  * June 29th, 1995......................... All three international school delegations depart Hogwarts, returning to their home countries.




	4. Character Bios Part 1 – The Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is first part in a series of biographical sketches of the various important characters in the series, mostly focusing on their background prior to Unexpected Consequences.   
> For this part, I cover the overlapping biographies of primary Gramander Triad: Newt, Percy, and Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biographies are based on the ever-expanding bullet point lists that I started building for my characters when I was still writing the first story in this series. Some of the events mentioned are (or will be) referenced in the main story, but many are new for the Appendices.

## Newton ‘Newt’ Scamander

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was born in 1901, the second son of Lord Jason Scamander and his wife Sybil, nee Black. Eleven years younger than his older brother, Theseus, Newt spent his childhood playing on the family Estate and helping his mother with the Scamander Hippogriff herd. Then, in 1912, he followed his family’s example and headed off to Hogwarts, where he was sorted into Hufflepuff House. With his awkward personality and passion for Magical Creatures, Newt struggled in his dealings with the other students, though he did have one close friend, the aristocratic Leta Lestrange. Newt’s struggles reached a peak during his 6th year, when he was expelled from Hogwarts after an incident with a Jarvey left a handful of younger students injured.

Hoping to distract him from his school woes, after his expulsion his parents arranged for him to work with his distant cousin, a Black, who was a dragon tamer in Russia. While Mundane Russia was in turmoil due to the Bolshevik Revolution, Magical Russia was still going strong, and remained a major player in the Magical side of the War. Newt’s new job was as a caretaker for the battalion of Ukrainian Ironbellies that the Russians were attempting to use for Aerial assault.

For two years, Newt served in the War, even flying a couple of times when the normal dragon riders were out of commission. When the War ended, Newt stayed on for a few months to help with the transition, before finally returning to Britain. There, with the support of his parents and elder brother, Theseus, and his former Transfiguration Professor Albus Dumbledore, he managed to pass a handful of NEWT exams. For a few years, he worked as a lowly office worker, a cog in the British Ministry of Magic’s clock.

Eventually, though, he left the Ministry and began work on his own. He became a travelling Wizard, seeking out new and unusual creatures, and helping them where he could. Eventually that brought him to America, where he first encountered Tina Goldstein and Gellert Grindelwald, disguised as Percival Graves.

As the Grindelwald situation heated up in Europe, Newt completed work on the first edition of his seminal text, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Eventually, though he was drawn further into the war, as he was reunited with Tina and introduced to the real Percival Graves when all three headed into continental Europe as a part of the anti-Grindelwald task force.

The trio spent a number of years on the front lines, battling Grindelwald’s forces. Along the way, all three fell in love, though Newt was the lynchpin of the triad. Unlike Percy, who was physically incapable of bonding to a woman, Newt’s pansexuality made the group worked. After one particularly nasty fight, which left Percy with a permanent limp, the trio decided to formalize their bond.

Their union was made official in 1939, as the triad were ritually bonded. The ritual was supplied by a Turkish Wizard, whose country commonly practiced polyamorous marriages, though he admitted that they usually used the ritual for when a man had multiple wives. Of course, neither Albion nor MACUSA would allow formal recognition of the complete triad, so they all agreed to limit the filed paperwork to a marriage between Newt and Tina as that was the most likely combination to end up birthing children.

After the War ended, Newt returned to his old habits of wanderlust, but now he had a home base in New York with Percy and Tina. Over the years, each of his spouses would take turns joining him on his expeditions, though they were busy with their own careers at MACUSA. During that time, Tina also gave birth to three daughters, Artemis (1951), Athena (1956), and Eris (1962).

Eventually, though, all the years of travelling and hard living began to catch up with Newt, forcing him to finally slow down and stay mostly in one place. Inspired by his infamous ‘suitcase zoo’, he decided to set up a more extensive version of that space, establishing the “Scamander Reserve for the Rehabilitation of Magical Creatures” in 1975. The Reserve’s mission: to provide a safe space for Magical Creatures of all types to recover from the depredations of man, with the intention of restoring them to their natural habitats after their recovery is complete.

 

 

 

## Percival ‘Percy’ Graves

Percival Graves was born in 1885, the second son and fourth child of the current Patriarch Graves, the Head of one of the thirteen founding families of the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA). As a child, running free on the family estate in Upstate New York, Percy was indoctrinated into the Graves tradition. The Graves’ lived lives of terrible privilege, where comfort and wealth ran hand-in-hand with a sense of noblesse oblige. Most of the family chose to pursue careers in politics and government service, especially national defence, as their way of fulfilling the family’s self-claimed role of National Protectors, and Percy was no different.

By the time he headed off to Ilvermorny in 1896, sorting Wampus like many in his family, Percy had already begun showing a talent for battle magics, both offensive and defensive. During his time at school, this talent grew more marked, even as Percy’s friendship with fellow student Seraphina Picquery grew into a bond that would last a lifetime.   

Upon graduating from Ilvermorny in 1902, Percy headed straight into MACUSA’s Auror corps. In that company, he turned his adolescent talents into true mastery, gaining a reputation among his peers for both his skills and his passion for justice. When the Great War began in Europe, Percy took a secondment to Albion, serving with the British Hit Wizard corps even before MACUSA and their Mundane (No-Maj) equivalent, the United States of America, became involved in the conflict. In Britain, he fought side by side with fellow Auror Theseus Scamander, defending Albion from German invaders and then later taking the fight to them.

Returning to MACUSA employment after the War ended, Graves found himself in demand, both as an investigator and as strategist. He climbed rapidly through MACUSA’s ranks, filling gaps left by the War, until he was named to the post of Director of Magical Security in 1922. With his old friend Seraphina in the President’s office, the pair helped propel MACUSA into a stronger position in the ICW. At the same time Mundane advances, and the risk to the International Statute of Secrecy had galvanized the faction of the population that advocated extremely strict adherence to Rappaport’s Law into prominence among MACUSA’s general population.

It was during this tumultuous time that Gellert Grindelwald ambushed Percy after a particularly rough day at work. Grindelwald used a combination of _Imperius_ and a powerful Eastern Magical artefact, a band originally designed by a Mughal Emperor’s Court Sorcerer to restrain the powerful noble hostages that the Emperor kept within his court, to imprison Percy in his own apartment. During that time, Grindelwald, disguised as Percy, took control of MACUSA’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement, having used a combination of Legilimency and powerful suggestion potions to acquire Percy’s memories and mannerisms for his disguise.

By the time that Grindelwald was unmasked by Newt Scamander in 1926, and Percy was finally freed, the damage the villain had done to Percy’s Magic, body, and reputation was quite extensive. He officially resigned from his position as Director before he could be forced out, and then spent the next several years recovering both physically and mentally, from the ordeal. During that period, Percy took the opportunity to complete a Mastery in Battle Magic as part of his rehabilitation.

Eventually he headed back to Europe, alongside his old protégé Tina Goldstein, who had been one of the few of his former subordinates to make the effort to reconnect after his captivity and Grindelwald’s impersonation was uncovered. The pair had grown quite close, as Percy’s mentorship grew into a close friendship between the odd couple.

When Percy’s old friend Theseus Scamander, one of the leaders of the anti-Grindelwald Task Force, placed the pair of MACUSA Aurors in the same group as his younger brother Newt, the two Wizards did not initially get along. Between Theseus’ tales of his kid brother and Tina’s stories of Newt’s antics in New York, as well as the excerpts that she read from her letters (Tina and Newt had been corresponding for years at that point), Percy believed that Newt was a reckless fool, one who would compromise his team’s ability to fight effectively. This perception was exacerbated by a couple of incidents early in their time together, where Newt charged in to rescue animals or children in danger, risking the team in the process.

Meanwhile, Newt was struggling to overcome his instinctual flinch at the sight of Percy’s face, one that had sentenced him to death back in New York. Besides, Percy’s brusque tone and need for control rubbed Newt the wrong way. Eventually though, friendship, and then love blossomed between the pair of Wizards. When Percy first realized that his feelings for Newt had turned in that direction, he attempted to bow out, as Tina and Newt had already begun a romantic relationship at that point. The others refused to accept his offer, and the triad formed a secure team in battle as well as love.

After Grindelwald’s defeat in 1945, the bonded triad headed back to America, where both Percy and Tina reclaimed positions in MACUSA’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Just as he had after the Great War, Percy once again worked his way up the chain, reclaiming his old job as MACUSA’s Director of Magical Security in 1952, shortly after the birth of the triad’s first daughter.  

New York became the family’s home base, the place where Newt came home to be with his spouses. Percy’s family, who had long ago resigned themselves to the idea that their wayward youngest child would never settle down,   were supportive of his unusual family situation. They were happy to incorporate Newt and Tina, and eventually their three daughters, in the Graves Family accounting. Percy’s older brother, a senior government official, even helped facilitate Newt’s dual citizenship application.

Percy spent the next two decades as Director, helping influence the shape of MACUSA law enforcement in the post Grindelwald years, as Mundane America grew in dominance and technology surged forward. He also became a champion for the rights of Magical beings, like werewolves, as well as improving MACUSA’s beast-handling policies at his partner’s behest. By the time he retired in 1973, Percy had become one MACUSA’s most renowned Directors and the face of American Magical Law Enforcement.

At almost ninety years old, Percy was ready to hand the reins over to the younger generation. He settled down into a life of (relative) quiet, working with Newt on the development of his partner’s Reserve. Percy kept his mind busy by managing the business side of the Reserve so that Newt and his team of Magizoologists could focus on the animals.

When Sirius and Harry arrived at the Reserve in 1985, they reawakened Percy’s passion for justice and gave him a new lease on life. Sirius reminded Percy of himself as a younger man in so many ways. Thus the British Wizard became the son that Percy never thought he would have, and Sirius’ (Pads) cause became their shared agenda.

 

 

## Porpentina ‘Tina’ Scamander nee Goldstein

Porpentina Esther Goldstein was born in 1898, the first child of Anthony Goldstein (son of Non-Magical Jewish immigrants) and his wife Amaranth nee Williams.

While the family was never particularly wealthy, things took a turn for the worse around when Tina started school at Ilvermorny School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1909. It was only thanks to the generosity of her maternal grandparents that she, and later her sister Queenie, were able to attend, as they were the ones who paid for the girls’ schooling. Tina sorted Puckwudgie, and became one of the many, an average student.

Then in 1913 – Tina’s fourth year at school, and her younger sister’s first – a Dragon Pox epidemic swept through the neighbourhood where they lived. By the time the outbreak was contained, both Tony and Amy Goldstein were dead, leaving the Goldstein sisters as orphans. While the small inheritance from her parents and maternal grandparents was enough to provide for the girls while they were still in school, it was not enough to support them in the longer term.

After graduating from Ilvermorny in 1916, Tina went straight out and got a job. Without resources or connections, she was unable to pursue her preferred career and apply for the Auror academy. Instead, she was stuck taking on a menial job in the secretarial pool. She remained in that place for a number of years, before a chance encounter with then Assistant Director Graves landed her the recommendation needed to enter the Academy.

Tina had only just finished her rookie year after the academy and finally been named an Auror instead of merely a trainee when her mentor, Director Graves, began acting strangely. When the Director transferred her away from her hard-earned post in the aftermath of her encounter with the Barebone family, Tina was torn between indignation at the casual dismissal and embarrassment for failing to meet her mentor’s high expectations.

Of course, 1926 was also when Tina first met her future husband, Newt Scamander, as well as having her first near-death experience and encounter with Gellert Grindelwald. Then, as a part of the clean-up from the Grindelwald mess, President Picquery arranged for Tina’s place in the Auror corps to be restored. She ended up as a part of the team who freed the imprisoned Percival Graves from where Grindelwald had held him captive.

It was while Graves was stuck in the hospital recovering that Tina’s friendship with the older Wizard truly began. At first, Tina simply came by to visit out of obligation, but soon he became a sounding board for her work. Unlike Queenie, who was supportive but not knowledgeable about such matters, Percy was genuinely interested and skilled at helping her see the investigative nuances that she would have otherwise missed. In return, Tina kept Percy from going insane with boredom while trapped in a hospital bed.

Later, they became regular sparring partners, building a rapport greater than any Tina managed with her regular co-workers. When the escalation of the Grindelwald conflict led to a call for volunteers to fight in Europe, Tina was proud and honoured to stand up beside her friend as one of the first to head across the pond.

Unlike Percy and Newt, the Grindelwald conflict and the Mundane War being fought alongside it was Tina’s first experience with full-scale war. It took some time for her to adjust to the life of a soldier, but eventually Tina became an equal partner with Percy, Newt and the rest of her team. Having been exchanging letters ever since their first meeting back in 1926, Newt and Tina’s friendship quickly evolved into romance in the heat of the war. As such, Tina felt that it was important that her love and her best male friend get along.

Of course, when Tina realized that Percy and Newt had feelings beyond friendship for each other, she was the one who initially proposed the idea of a triad. While she knew that she and Percy would never desire one another sexually, her close friendship with the older Wizard was strong enough to make the triad work. Indeed, by the time they formalized the bond in 1939, Tina could say with confidence that she was in love with both Newt and Percy; she just had no interest in sharing a bed with the latter man.

Returning to MACUSA’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement after Grindelwald’s defeat in 1945, Tina had the hardest time of the three in finding her footing. As the sole woman, and lowest ranked socially prior to their bonding, she got a great deal of flak for ‘stealing’ not one but two pure-blooded Wizards. In comparison to Percy’s meteoric rise through the ranks, Tina stalled out in her advancement, especially once she began having children.

With her three daughters; Artemis in 1951, Athena in 1956, and Eris in 1962, Tina found a balance between her career aspirations and her family, embracing the Graves family tradition of hiring a house-elf staff to help manage things around the house. In addition, once Artemis came along Newt began cutting back on his travels. He often took lead in household affairs so that she and Percy could focus on work. Depending on the situation, he would even sometimes bring the girls with him when he travelled, giving them a chance to see more of the world than just New York.

By the time that Percy retired from his position as Director in 1973, Tina had worked her way up to Senior Auror position, ending up as the Assistant Director to Percy’s immediate successor, a man named Gregory Thompson.

When Thompson left the department to run for New York Senator in 1979, he nominated Tina as his replacement as the Director of Magical Security, a position that she held until her retirement in 1992. These days, she’s settled into life at the Reserve with her partners, enjoying her opportunity to finally just sit and be Auntie, Mom, and Gran Tina.


	5. Character Bios Part 2 – The Descendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is second part in a series of biographical sketches of the various important characters in the series, focusing on their background prior to Unexpected Consequences.  
> For this part, I cover the Triad’s three daughters and their families, who are entirely original characters that I created for the series (other than Rolf’s name).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biographies are based on the ever-expanding bullet point lists that I started building for my characters when I was still writing the first story in this series. Some of the events mentioned are (or will be) referenced in the main story, but many are new for the Appendices.

## Artemis ‘Artie’ Scamander  

Born in 1951, the first child of Newt Scamander and his wife Tina nee Goldstein, as well as their partner Percy Graves, Artemis came into the world as a new part of a loving, if unconventional family. As a child, Artemis spent much of her time inside the halls of MACUSA’s central hub, the Woolworth Building, where two of her three parents worked. It was there that she first discovered a passion for politics, inspired by her godmother, former MACUSA President Seraphina Picquery.

However, when it came time for her to attend school, she decided that it was the perfect opportunity to expand her network. Thus, she went off to Hogwarts in 1962, where to the surprise of those who knew her family but not her personally, she sorted Slytherin.

After spending seven years in Albion, when Artemis graduated from Hogwarts in 1969 she decided to remain in that country instead of returning to America. Her Uncle Theseus, who had retired from the DMLE and taken up his position as Lord Scamander upon his father’s death in 1950, had become a leader in the British Wizengamut. He offered her an apprenticeship, an offer that she gladly accepted.

When a Death Eater attack on Theseus in 1974 left his only child, a son named Demetrius, sterile, her Uncle made Artemis an unusual offer. If she were willing, he would formally declare her his Heiress, meaning that the Lordship would pass to her after his death. Following a great deal of discussion, and negotiation, Artemis accepted, having first confirmed with Demetrius that he didn’t want the position. As the official Heiress Scamander, she became Theseus’ successor in politics as well. Artemis maintained the Scamander Family’s Neutral stance in the Wizengamut when she was named as proxy for her Uncle in 1975, continuing to grow the family’s reputation.

Artemis first met her husband to be, Wilhelm Schneider, at an ICW conference in early 1976 where she was serving as one of Albion’s representatives and he was on hand as an aide to the German Magical Chancellor. He piqued her interest, and after a great deal of negotiation, they were married before the year was out. Due to her position as the future ‘Lord’ Scamander, part of the marriage agreement required that he would take her name, becoming Wilhelm Scamander.

To Wilhelm and Artemis’ embarrassment, and everyone else’s amusement, she became pregnant almost immediately following the wedding. Artemis gave birth to twins, Rolf and Ingrid, ensuring the future of the Scamander line. Despite her busy family life, Artemis continued her work on the Wizengamut, where she has become one of the Neutrals’ leaders in the post-Voldemort era and beyond.

 

## Wilhelm Scamander nee Schneider

Born in 1948, the third son and fourth child of the German Magical Baron Schneider and his wife, Wilhelm had a fairly typical childhood in the forests of central Germany. Unlike Hitler, the Dark Lord Grindelwald never claimed leadership over the German people. Thus, after his defeat the German Wizarding States continued as they had for years, existing in their enclaves separate from the turmoil of the Mundane world.

Like the rest of his family, Wilhelm attended Durmstrang for his primary education, graduating from the school in 1966. Through his father’s influence, he claimed a government post after graduation, working in the office of the Chancellor. He remained in that office for the next decade, slowly working his way up the ladder, until the day that he first met Artemis.

For Wilhelm, it was love at first sight, watching this powerful British Lady give a moving presentation about their country’s current troubles. Gathering up his courage, he introduced himself, and the rest was – as they say – history. Given their families’ Noble standing, it took an extensive degree of negotiations before Artemis’ Lord/Uncle and Wilhelm’s father came to an agreement. Eventually, though, their clear affection overrode his family’s concerns. Wilhelm married, took his wife’s name, and followed her back to Albion.

When Artemis became pregnant, Wilhelm realized that he would need to remain close to home for the short term, so that his wife could focus on her political career without sacrificing her family. So, he decided to ‘go back to school’, spending the next several years taking courses in Magical law while raising their twin children. Eventually, Wilhelm completed his degree, becoming a solicitor in one of the British Wizarding Community’s most prestigious law firms.

Despite his years in Britain, Wilhelm has retained a faint German accent, which with his fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes makes his heritage obvious. Still, he has fully committed himself to his new family, using his skills and connections to support their agenda in Albion and beyond.  

 

## Rolf and Ingrid Scamander

Born in 1977 to Artemis and Wilhelm Scamander, the twins have already shown signs of the powerful adults that they will one day become.

Rolf, the elder child, takes after his Papa Newt, with his passion for Magical Creatures. His interest, though, leans more on the biological side, as he prefers to study the details of their physical forms over their habitats and interactions with humans. Rolf struggles to understand human interaction at times, much has his grandfather did at his age, though his family has made sure that he is able to handle himself in social situations.

Ingrid, the younger twin, is more like her parents, especially her mother. She has an interest in politics and law, and excels in social situations. With so many younger cousins, Ingrid has developed a habit of mentorship, always seeking out ways to support those younger than her.  

Both twins are currently attending Durmstrang and are scheduled to graduate in 1995. After graduation, Rolf will be pursuing a Mastery in Magizoology and Ingrid will probably head off to law school, with a government internship beforehand.

 

* * *

 

 

## Athena ‘Thena’ Wakefield nee Scamander

Newt and Tina’s second daughter, Athena, was born in 1956, five years after her older sister Artemis. Unlike the politically driven Artemis, Athena, or Thena as she preferred to be called, was fascinated by the idea of family. She bonded with many of her cousins – whether Graves, Goldstein, Scamander, or something else – and hated to be left alone.

When given the chance to choose her school, Thena followed her mother and second father’s example by heading off to Ilvermorny in 1967. There, like Percy, she sorted Wampus. While at Ilvermorny, Thena excelled both academically and socially, expanding her ‘family’ exponentially. However, one area where she struggled was in identifying her career path.

After graduating from Ilvermorny in 1974, Thena spent a number of years bouncing around, trying different possible jobs. It was during that time that she first met her future husband, Roger. The older Wizard, a protégé of her mother’s, was at the time a junior Auror in MACUSA’s New York office when he first met Thena. She had been helping her Papa Newt track down a group of traffickers in Magical Creature parts who had broken into his brand new Reserve and stolen a baby Griffin. Wakefield was the Auror assigned to the case, and the two bickered their way through locating the kit and apprehending the crooks.

They began dating, while Thena decided to that she liked investigation but wasn’t interested in law enforcement. Instead, she began writing freelance, taking classes in Mundane Journalism while making a name for herself in the Wizarding community.

In 1978, Thena found herself pregnant after a particularly romantic weekend. Rather than face her family and a wedding at wand point, she and Roger decided to elope down in Atlantic City. Although her decision seemed impulsive, the truth was that the Wakefields had already been discussing marriage, the pregnancy merely accelerated their timetable.

Once Penelope – a holiday baby – was old enough, Thena went right back to work as an investigative reporter, a job that often led to travels around the country. Over time, she became a very successful columnist for the New York Ghost, as well as writing articles on spec for a number of other publications. With her career success came the freedom for more children, and Roger and Thena decided to go for it. They had two more children, boys named Ulysses in 1987 and Hector in 1988.

While Thena continues to write, most of her time these days is spent supporting her husband’s career as a Senior Auror and raising their bright daughter and two rambunctious sons.

 

## Roger Wakefield

Born in 1949, Roger comes from a line of Scottish Wizards, his grandparents having emigrated from Albion back in the 1800’s. He was raised in MACUSA’s New York enclave, a proud American through and through. Roger’s father, Angus, having served with Percy, Newt and Tina during their time fighting Grindelwald, he was aware of the family long before he ever met any of them personally.

Having attended Ilvermorny from 1960-1967, where he sorted Wampus, he developed an interest in law enforcement after hearing a guest lecture from Percy in one of his Defence classes. This led to his decision to attend the Auror academy, and from there join MACUSA’s Department of Magical Law enforcement in 1969 as a rookie.

Roger was the pride and joy of his lower-middle class family, who gloried in his success. A bit of a gentle giant, Roger became a protégé to Tina after she saw him in action, taking down a monster found guilty of child abuse. Watching Thena and Roger’s first ‘case’ from her elevated position made Tina laugh, as it was so similar to how she and Newt had originally met back in ’26. Thus, Tina at least was unsurprised when the two ended up making a couple out of it, though the pregnancy was a shock.

Unlike his mentors/in-laws, Roger is not interested in pursuing the higher ranks in the DMLE. The extent of his ambitions is to be the Senior Auror for the New York office where he works. He is quite content with his life there in New York, raising his children with Thena while supporting those with larger goals.

 

## Penelope ‘Penny’ Wakefield

An ‘oops’ baby, Penelope was born in December of 1978, to the newly married Roger and Athena Wakefield. Penny is a light-hearted girl, who loves to laugh, and is often the one to cheer people up when they are down.

Penny loves being a big sister, and mothers pretty much anyone younger, including Harry and the other cousins. Despite this fact, she also loves to tease, and is often seen trading quips with Harry. Currently studying at Ilvermorny, where she was sorted Puckwudgie in 1989, Penny has developed an interest in medicine. Unlike her Aunt Eris, though, Penny’s interest in the subject is more likely to keep her close to home, as she has expressed a desire to work with children and families. 

 

## Ulysses and Hector Wakefield

The sons of Roger and Athena Wakefield were born in close succession, with ‘Lys’ arriving in early 1987 and ‘Tor’ roughly fifteen months later in 1988. Both are born troublemakers and the boys have already become known among the Clan for their propensity for mischief. As such, they keep their parents busy, while attending the local (New York City) Wizarding elementary school and celebrating each instance of accidental magic. 

 

* * *

 

 

## Eris Ramirez nee Scamander

Born in 1962, Eris is the youngest and the wild child of the Scamander sisters. As a child, she was always the one who wanted to travel with Newt whenever possible. Unlike Newt, though, her interest was in the humans they encountered, and she developed an early passion for healing.

When it came time for Eris to go off to school, her wanderlust continued. She refused to stay in one location for all seven years. Instead, she started at Ilvermorny with her sister in 1973, where she sorted Thunderbird. She only stayed for two years, before heading off to South America and Castelobruxo for a change of pace. Another two years later, she returned to Ilvermorny for her OWL year (1977-1978), before sailing off for Africa. Eris then spent three years at Uagadou, working on her NEWT studies while apprenticing with one of the local healers.

In 1980, at her Master’s recommendation she returned once again to South America, this time to study under a Master Healer who specialized in injuries caused by incidents with Magical Creatures. After a great deal of hard work, Eris earned her Mastery in 1984. She became a roving specialist, travelling around the world to consult on cases within her speciality. Her passion for healing also led her to do outreach among the poor of the communities that she visited, earning her the title ‘the Angel of the Beasts’.

When Sirius (Pads) and Harry first arrived at the Reserve, Eris was one of the specialists who Newt and Percy brought in to evaluate Harry. Like most of the family, she fell in love with the needy little boy, and embraced his entry into the family by demanding that he call her Auntie Eri.

While on ‘assignment’ in rural Columbia, Eris encountered Carlos Ramirez. An investigator and Hit Wizard with the ICW, Carlos was on site dealing with the Wizarding branch of the cartels, which were using Magic to produce a dangerously potent variety of cocaine. Eris and Carlos had met years before, back when she’d attended Castelobruxo, but at the time their mutual attraction had been little more than matching crushes.

Now, they were adults, and their crushes had matured into a romantic connection. The couple married in 1988, and continued their adventurous lives, but now they journeyed together as partners. Eri and Carlos have two children, a son named Alberto after Carlos’ deceased grandfather, who was born in the summer of 1991 and a daughter named Lyra who was born in 1993.

 

## Carlos Ramirez

Born in 1961, the second child and oldest son of Hector and Inez Ramirez, Carlos came into the world as part of the Familia Ramirez in the Wizarding community of Brazil. An offshoot of the _Reino de Portugal_ , the _República Magia do Brasil_ , is one of the largest Wizarding communities in South America, with a population and standing on par with MACUSA. While not at the top tier of Brazilian society, Carlos’ family is in the upper class of the community.

After a childhood spent running around the family compound, Carlos attended Castelobruxo from 1972-1977, receiving excellent marks for his OWLs. As was customary in South America, from there Carlos began his specialized education. He spent the next seven years apprenticing with Arturo Dominguez, one of the best Battle Mages in the continent. Under his Master’s supervision, he earned two Masteries, one in Battle Magic and the other in Defense, while helping the man in his chosen work.

Dominguez was a freelance contractor who specialized in hunting both Magical and Mundane smugglers and poachers, bringing them to the local governments for justice. While not interested in working for the government himself, Dominguez was happy to support Carlos when he decided to apply for a job with the ICW after completing his Masteries in 1984. Carlos became one of the International organization’s roving specialists, travelling around the world and working on cases similar to the ones he had tackled with his former Master.

When Carlos and Eris reconnected, he proudly introduced her to his extensive family, who were happy to welcome her into their lives. Despite the chaos and constant travel of their chosen careers, Eris and Carlos decided to set their home base as his family’s compound. With his parents’ blessing, they set up their own residence there, and hired a housekeeper to maintain the place while they were away. Once little Albie and then Lyra came along, they ended up hiring a nanny as well, one who travelled with them to care for the children while they worked.

Between Carlos’ contacts at the ICW and the couple’s connections from their world travels, the Ramirez’s have expanded the Gramander Clan’s influence even further into the rest of the Wizarding World.

 

## Alberto ‘Albie’ and Lyra Ramirez

The youngest of the Gramander grandchildren, Alberto (1991) and Lyra (1993) are the darlings of the family. While only Albie has had obvious instances of accidental Magic so far, both are happy and healthy children who are thriving despite their family’s extensive travelling. 

 


	6. Character Bios Part 3 – The Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is third part in a series of biographical sketches of the various important characters in the series, focusing on their background prior to Unexpected Consequences.   
> For this part, I cover the Triad’s siblings and their spouses, some of whom are familiar from canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biographies are based on the ever-expanding bullet point lists that I started building for my characters when I was still writing the first story in this series. Some of the events mentioned are (or will be) referenced in the main story, but many are new for the Appendices.

## Queenie Scamander nee Kowalski nee Goldstein

The younger sister of Tina Goldstein, Queenie was born in 1901 to Anthony and Amaranth Goldstein. A natural Legilimens, her gift manifested early. Even as a baby, Queenie would respond to thoughts/feelings instead of actions. To protect their child, the Goldsteins made the decision to keep Queenie at home until she grew old enough to understand why it wasn’t alright for her to react to all the things that she read in people’s minds.

This meant that Amy Goldstein was forced to stay at home with the girls, unable to work. So, when Tony lost his job in 1908, the family hit a real rough patch. He eventually managed to find work off and on, while Amy did piecework in the family’s small New York apartment, but it was still a struggle to make ends meet. In 1912, Queenie followed her sister to Ilvermorny, their education paid using funds laid down by their deceased maternal grandparents. She also sorted Puckwudgie, which made it easier for Tina to act as a mental buffer for the younger girl.

When Tony and Amy died during the Dragon Pox outbreak of 1913, Queenie shut down. The loss of her parents almost crippled her mentally. It was only through Tina’s tireless efforts that she managed to recover, though school never came easy for her. As a pubescent Legilimens, living with so many young Witches and Wizards as they went through puberty was sheer torture.

Eventually, though, Queenie managed to find some measure of control and peace, developing an interest in Herbology to go with her natural skills in Charms. Spending time in the Ilvermorny Greenhouses was one of her favourite escapes during her years in Massachusetts.

After graduating in 1919, Queenie moved in with her sister full time. With Tina’s help, she got a job in the same secretarial pool where her sister worked. She remained there when Tina went off to the Auror academy two years later, as the low stress environment was necessary for her control.

For Queenie, meeting Jacob Kowalski was practically love at first impression. He was the first man, Wizard or No-Maj, who looked at her and immediately pushed past her physical beauty to fall for her sweet and caring spirit. In addition, his mind felt calming, an anchor that she could latch onto when the waves of emotion and thought from those around her were overwhelming. It was impossible for her to stay away, even when she thought that he’d lost all memory of her.

However, the first time Jacob saw Queenie after the Obliviating rain, the sight triggered his memory. This was the woman that he had been dreaming about. Reading his thoughts, Queenie realized that their future wasn’t lost, but put on hold for a time. With regular visits to the bakery, Queenie helped Jacob recover much of his lost memory, and the two fell deeper into love.

In the chaos of the clean-up from Grindelwald’s infiltration – and later his escape from custody – it took several months before Tina realized what was going on behind her back. While she wasn’t thrilled about the situation, she loved her little sister and reluctantly agreed to run interference with MACUSA as needed. Over the years, Queenie and Jacob’s love continued to grow stronger, to the point that Jacob proposed and the two were married in a mundane ceremony in 1931.

As far as MACUSA was concerned, though, Queenie was still single and living with her sister. Things became more complicated in the early 1930’s, as Tina (and Percy) headed off to Europe for the fight against Grindelwald. Without her sister there to cover for her, Queenie’s secret marriage was revealed. In accordance with Rappaport’s Law, MACUSA ordered Queenie to leave her No-Maj husband, and sent a team of Obliviators to remove all memory of Magic (including his wife) from Jacob.

In a stroke of good fortune, Tina had just sent a ‘wedding present’ from her station at the Front. A gift from Newt, the present was an amulet designed to block Obliviation spells, which Jacob had taken to wearing at all times. The incident forced the couple further underground, as Queenie moved back into her old apartment and Jacob informed their No-Maj friends that she had moved in with an invalid Aunt who needed help. Queenie still visited her husband, of course, but their meetings became clandestine affairs late at night.

Then, in 1935, Queenie became pregnant. Her son Isaac, born in 1936, was registered with MACUSA as Isaac Goldstein, the son of a one-time affair. For a time, Queenie contemplated turning her back on the Wizarding World, and running off to live without her magic and with her husband and son. But then Isaac began showing signs of accidental magic, making that option impossible. The couple spent the first decade of Isaac’s life mostly apart, a turn of affairs that was as unfortunate as it was unavoidable.

When Queenie became pregnant again in 1946, shortly after her sister returned from the war with two husbands, the separated family decided it was time to find another option. Newt’s brother Theseus, who had heard about the situation from both his brother and Tina, offered a place for the family in the village near his estate in England.

After a great deal of discussion, Jacob and Queenie settled down in the village near the Scamander Estate, where Jacob worked part time at the local bakery and Queenie took up a position as Theseus Scamander’s private secretary. They arrived just in time for their second son, Judah, to be born in England. Although Queenie and the boys used Jacob’s name, Kowalski, in the non-magical world, they chose to keep Goldstein as the family name on the Wizarding side. The reasons were two-fold.

For one, Isaac was already registered at MACUSA as a Goldstein and getting things changed in time for him to start Ilvermorny in the fall would have been a headache. For two, while Britain was legally more lax about mixed couples, there was still considerable prejudice against ‘Muggleborns’ and ‘half-bloods’. As Tina was known in British society, the name Goldstein was safer to use in avoiding the bigots.

Queenie and Jacob settled quite happily into life in Britain, enjoying their time to be open as a family. On the side, though, Queenie worked with Percy and Tina to get the restrictive aspects of Rappaport’s law repealed. Between her father’s stories of being taken from his family as a young child and placed in the ‘orphanage’ for No-Maj-born children and the drama of her own marriage situation, Queenie had plenty of ammunition to use in her campaign.

By the time that Jacob passed in 1965, MACUSA was well on its way to better integration, giving mixed families a proper choice and opening up the Wizarding side of the community to immigration, closer to the official rules laid out in the Kingdom of Albion. Now a widow, Queenie continued to work as Theseus Scamander’s private secretary until his retirement from the Wizengamut after the 1974 Death Eater attack.

Queenie and Theseus, who had become close friends over the years, gradually fell in love through shared loss and companionship. With the impetus of the Death Eater attacks, they were married shortly after Theseus’ retirement from the Wizengamut. Today they live happily in the Estate’s ‘dower house’, leaving the family affairs in the hands of the ‘children’, consulting when needed. 

 

## Jacob Kowalski

Born into a family of Mundane Polish immigrants living in New York City, Jacob was raised by his loving grandmother after losing his parents at a young age. Drafted to fight in the Great War, World War I as it was later called, Jacob headed overseas in 1917 as a part of the Mundane Army. He spent most of the next decade in Europe, as injury and a brush with the Spanish Flu, followed by a period of service in the small US Army corps that remained on the Continent after the War officially ended, kept him away from North America.

Jacob finally made it back to his home in New York in the mid 1920’s, where he struggled to find a career as a veteran, taking a job in a cannery out of desperation. He was working on raising capital to start a bakery using his grandmother’s recipes when he first encountered the Wizarding World through a run in with Newt Scamander in 1926. Following this first encounter, Jacob was also introduced to Queenie Goldstein. He fell head over heels in love with both the World and the woman.

After choosing to step into the Thunderbird generated rain and be Obliviated, Jacob’s new friends found ways to help him despite the separation between the worlds. Newt provided the capital for Jacob to start his bakery, and the creature inspiration for his pastries, while Queenie found a way to restore many of his memories. At first, Jacob hesitated to get involved with a Witch, given the restrictive laws that Queenie had warned him about.

Over time, though, his love for the woman overcame his concerns, and once he committed Jacob gave the relationship his full attention. Despite his discomfort, government complications, even forced separation, his love never wavered. He just kept living and enjoying what time he got with his family.

Even the birth of his son Isaac, the revelation of his son’s magic, and the near-loss of memory from MACUSA’s interference wasn’t enough to rattle the phlegmatic Jacob. However, when Tina and Newt brought up the idea of moving to Britain and joining the Wizarding community there, he jumped at the chance.

In 1946, Jacob sold his successful bakery to his (ironically) squib assistant, and moved with Queenie and Isaac over to Britain. The village adjacent to the Scamander Estate in Mull was a mixed Magical/Muggle community, though most of the Muggles who lived there were connected to the Wizarding World. Many were squibs, the Muggle half of mixed-marriages like Jacob and Queenie’s, or the Muggle families of Muggleborn children. Since the village was originally a part of the Estate, many of the inhabitants were either former tenants or folks who the Scamander family had invited into the community over the centuries. Indeed, there had been an influx of folks moving into the village in recent years due to the Blitz.

Prior to Jacob’s arrival, the village had been served by a single local bakery, whose owner was good with the basics but couldn’t do ‘fancy’ work. He happily welcomed the new arrivals, and invited Jacob to share his storefront, even offering one of his children as an apprentice. It was here that Jacob and Queenie finally found their ‘happy ever after’, raising their sons, and enjoying life in the countryside.

Content with his life, Jacob lived another twenty years in Britain before dying of a heart attack in 1965. He was seventy-three years old at the time of his death.

 

 

 

## Theseus ‘Zeus’ Scamander

The eldest son and Heir to Lord Jason Scamander and his wife Sybil, Theseus was born in 1890. A precocious child, Theseus was his parents’ pride and joy, even as he showed early signs of a prodigious Magical talent. By the time his younger brother, Newt, was born, Theseus was about to head off to Hogwarts for school. Given his brave and adventurous nature, it was no surprise when he sorted Gryffindor. With the age of empires, both Mundane and Magical, coming to a head in the build up to the Great War, Theseus turned his ambitions towards combat and defence.

When he graduated Hogwarts in 1908, Theseus headed to the Ministry, where he applied directly for their Hit Wizard (battle) corps instead of the Auror academy. With his skill and connections, he managed to get an apprenticeship with one of their Masters, working on his own Mastery in Magical Combat while serving as a member of the squad. During this time, Britain’s Hit Wizards were constantly on the go, travelling throughout the empire, helping take down rebellions and Dark Wizards alike.

By the time that the Great War officially began in 1914, Theseus was a Combat Master, despite his relatively young age. He became part of the cadre of Wizards who acted as support for the Mundane British army, defending them from Magical attacks as they went about their work. He primarily fought in the European theatre, where he gained a reputation as a War Hero for his efforts. It was during this time that he first met Percival Graves.

After the war ended, Theseus returned to his old job at the Ministry, working as a Senior Hit Wizard in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There he specialized in tactics and strategy, working his way up the chain to Deputy Head of the Department. Around the same time, he was married to Hippolyta Greengrass, a match that had been arranged by their parents when the two were still at Hogwarts.

Despite his exasperation at his brother’s antics, Theseus still did his best to help Newt when the younger Scamander got into trouble. That included smoothing the way with Ministry bureaucracy and dealing with international scandals as needed. The affair at MACUSA in 1926 both amused and infuriated Theseus when he learned of it after the fact. His brother’s near execution made him much more proactive in keeping a real-time watch on Newt’s adventures instead of waiting to hear the stories after the fact.

As Deputy Head of Albion’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a War Hero, Theseus was an easy pick for leadership in the Grindelwald Conflict. Thus, he oversaw many of the teams that went into battle on the Continent, including the team with his brother and old friend Percy. He also worked with Albus Dumbledore, his old schoolmate and his brother’s mentor, when the two-year-older Wizard joined the fighting in 1943 while taking a sabbatical from his work at Hogwarts. Dumbledore both impressed Theseus with his Magical strength and frustrated him with his inability to follow orders. After all, the older Wizard, while a powerhouse, had no training or skill in military strategy.

In the end, Dumbledore’s defeat of Grindelwald in 1945 occurred in parallel with Theseus’ work to take down the man’s followers. With the final defeat of Grindelwald’s army and the capture of his former stronghold at Nurmengard, Theseus was done with War. He took up a position in the normal DMLE Auror Corps, wanting to stay close to home, as his father was showing signs of age and his wife was pregnant. At the same time, Theseus began a second career, taking on his father’s Proxy in the Wizengamut starting in 1946.

After a difficult pregnancy, Hippolyta managed to give birth to a son – the Heir to the Scamander line who they named Demetrius – in 1947. The Witch, who had always been weak due to an inherited condition, died in childbirth leaving Theseus a widower. Then, Lord Jason Scamander succumbed to the illness that he’d been battling for years, dying in 1950.

Thus, when his brother and sister-in-law asked if he could help with her younger sister’s mixed-marriage situation, Theseus was grateful for the distraction from his troubles. When Hippolyta died and then Judah Goldstein/Kowalski came along less than a month later, Theseus asked the younger Witch if she would be willing to take on his motherless son as well. Queenie agreed, and Judah and Demetrius were raised almost as twins.

With support from the Kowalskis and others, Theseus resigned from the Ministry entirely after his father’s death so that he could focus on politics. As a Seated Lord on the Wizengamut, Theseus became one of the leaders in the Neutral faction in the 1950’s and 1960’s. By the 1970’s, with the rise of tensions between the ‘Pureblood Supremacists’ and the ‘Muggle-Lovers’, Theseus had become one the most powerful voices fighting for a middle ground, a passion he shared with his young niece and apprentice Artemis.

Eventually, though, Theseus’ politics and power led to an attack on the Scamander Estate in 1974 by a large team of rabid Supremacists (aka Death Eaters). Theseus and his staff and family managed to repel the attack, but not without casualties. The attack led to a few changes for Theseus.

First, after some discussion with his injured son and apprentice, the Scamander Heirship was transferred from Demetrius to Artemis. Second, the Wards on the Estate were cranked up to War status, and extended to cover the local village, which became a refuge for those who wished to live in peace. Third, Theseus handed the reins of the Wizengamut position over to Artemis. He would still consult and appear when needed, but he took a step back from active involvement in politics. Fourth, and finally, he officially asked his long time secretary and friend, the widowed Queenie, to marry him. She accepted, and the pair retired to the Estate’s dower house, leaving the main house to the ‘children’: Demetrius, Artemis, and Judah.

Theseus’ complicated history with Dumbledore – who was on the forefront of the Light movement in the Wizengamut – kept the family from involving themselves in his ostensibly secret Order of the Phoenix. Instead, they were situational allies at best. Thus, when Voldemort was taken down by the Potters, the Scamanders and their allies like the Greengrasses, were the ones that kept the Light movement from pushing their agenda to heavily during the clean-up. This kept the British Wizarding Community relatively stable as it adjusted to life after the Dark Wizard’s defeat.

These days, Theseus is quite happy to be fully retired and enjoying his days as a doting Grandfather/Uncle ‘Zeus, though he does keep his nose in through his old-boys network. Like with Percy, the Black situation and especially Sirius’ eventual status as the Regent Lord Black after old Arcturus’ death, gave Theseus a new project. This means that he is having fun helping Artemis bring the Blacks and their allies out of extremism and into a more reasonable place that, while Darker than his own alliance’s nominal position, is not the violent zealotry that gave Voldemort such power.

 

## Hippolyta ‘Lyta’ Scamander nee Greengrass

Hippolyta was born in 1898, the oldest daughter of the Lord Greengrass, a long-time ally and friend to the Lord Jason Scamander. She was raised a traditional pureblood British Heiress, with impeccable manners and extraordinary beauty.

Lyta knew that she would be marrying the powerful young Heir Scamander from a very young age, and spent her time at Hogwarts (1909-1916) preparing for her future. A Ravenclaw, her interest in Ancient Runes and Warding blended well with her protective nature. When her future brother-in-law, Newt, arrived at Hogwarts in 1912, Lyta did her best to smooth his path. Her effort s helped keep him mostly out of trouble, at least until she graduated after his fourth year.

While Theseus was out making a name for himself in the Great War, Lyta spent the time earning a Mastery in Warding while preparing for the wedding. In fact, her Mastery project was an update to the Scamander Estate’s Ward scheme. The couple married shortly after Theseus returned to Britain, in 1920, and Lyta settled into her role as the future Lady Scamander.

It was only when the couple began attempting to have children that Lyta’s condition was fully revealed. The Greengrass line had an unfortunate genetic heritage, one that made it difficult for their daughters to carry children to term, and Lyta had received the ‘curse’ in full measure. Over the next few years, Lyta tried and failed to carry a child to term, suffering a number of miscarriages. Theseus, concerned for his wife, put their efforts to produce an heir on hold. Instead, both of them focused on other things to distract them from their grief.

When Lyta realized that she was once again pregnant in 1946, she was determined that this time the baby would survive. She took to her bed early, and followed every order that her Healer gave in an effort to prevent a miscarriage. To her immense joy, Lyta’s efforts bore fruit, and she carried Demetrius to term. The pregnancy weakened Lyta exceedingly, and when complications arose during childbirth, her body was irreparably damaged. She passed less than a day after her son was born, though not before she got a chance to hold him and give him his name.

Though Theseus and Lyta’s love was not passionate or dramatic, it was sincere, and her husband and family grieved at her loss. Her dedication to supporting the Scamander family was clear in the social network that she left behind, a foundation that ultimately enabled Theseus to claim leadership in the Wizengamut and establish the Scamanders as one of the principal families of modern Albion.


	7. Character Bios Part 4 – The Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fourth part in a series of biographical sketches of the various important characters in the series, focusing on their background prior to Unexpected Consequences.   
> For this part, I cover the various cousins - Scamanders, Goldsteins, who appear in the story, along with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biographies are based on the ever-expanding bullet point lists that I started building for my characters when I was still writing the first story in this series. Some of the events mentioned are (or will be) referenced in the main story, but many are new for the Appendices.

## Isaac Goldstein

Isaac was born in New York City to Queenie Goldstein in 1936. The son of Jacob Kowalski, his paternity was listed in MACUSA files as unknown. At the same time, Isaac Kowalski, son of Jacob and Queenie Kowalski, was issued a birth certificate through the Mundane records department. His parents were carefully covering their bases, making sure that regardless of which parent he took after Magically, Isaac was covered.

For better or worse, Isaac began showing signs of accidental magic at age three, which confirmed his identity as a MACUSA citizen. Thus, for much of his early childhood Isaac was the bastard son of the beautiful and mysterious single Witch Queenie Goldstein when in Magical spaces. Of course, he also knew that it was all part of a big secret, when really his daddy was a baker and storyteller who created the most amazing pastries.

With the move from New York to Mull, Isaac’s world went through a huge number of changes. His family was finally able to go public, he got to live with his father and mother, and he gained not one but two new brothers. And then there was Uncle Zeus. The man was a hero, a leader, and the father of one of his new little brothers, Demi. Isaac was in awe.

However, Isaac was still proud of his American heritage, and less than a year after moving, he returned to other side of the pond to attend Ilvermorny under the name Isaac Goldstein. Isaac sorted Horned Serpent, and settled into the school, visiting with Aunt Tina, Uncle Newt, and Uncle Percy for short breaks and going home to Mom and Dad for the summers.

After watching his parents suffer due to outdated politics, Isaac developed a keen interest in the subject. However, he wasn’t sure where he wanted to settle down into a full-time career, Britain or America. So instead of heading for a government job after graduation from Ilvermorny, he took advantage of Uncle Zeus’ contacts on the Mundane side to pursue further education. He earned a spot in a course at Oxford, studying History and Political Science from 1956-1962. During that time, he earned both a Bachelors and Masters degree from the prestigious institution.

Since he was already settled in Britain, Isaac ended up with a position in Albion’s Ministry of Magic, working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Isaac watched his career plans stall in the Ministry for five years – an American half-blood with a Muggle degree, not the bigots’ idea of a good candidate – before he decided that a transfer back to his home country was in order.

There, his resume and recommendations from his Uncle Percy and others landed him a mid-level job at MACUSA, similar to his previous position. As part of his welcome back to America, he was also introduced to many of the young Witches and Wizards his own age working in the New York MACUSA offices. One of these introductions was Percy’s cousin Elaine, a researcher in MACUSA’s Department of Magical/Mundane Interaction who specialized in variations on the ‘ _notice-me-not_ ’ charm.

With encouragement from both families, the two began dating. They were married in the spring of 1969. Both Isaac and Elaine continued their separate jobs in the heart of MACUSA, even as they welcomed two sons: David in 1974 and Gawaine in 1975. Over time, Isaac worked his way up in the Department from his initial posting as an analyst through a stint at the Albion desk, to his current posting, the Deputy Director in charge of European Affairs, working directly under the Director of International Politics.

 

## Elaine Goldstein nee Graves

Elaine was born in 1945, the second daughter of Percy’s first cousin Arthur Graves. As a part of the Graves dynasty, like Percy, Elaine grew up in the New York compound. There she was inculcated into the family culture of privilege and service. Like most of the Graves’, when it came time for school she headed off to Ilvermorny, where she was sorted into Wampus House.

During Elaine’s years at school, she developed an interest in Charms. This interest continued after graduation, as Elaine managed to get an apprenticeship with a Charms Master from Virginia. Her area of research, how charms like _disillusionment_ and _‘notice-me-not’_ interact with the rapidly evolving  technologies used by the Mundanes for detection and monitoring purposes.

Her Mastery work, on an update to the _Disillusionment_ charm that blocked against radar detection, caught the interest of the one of the Senior Researchers for MACUSA’s Department of Magical/Mundane Interaction. She was hired in 1965, given lab space to continue and expand her Mastery work, and established herself as a MACUSA Researcher.

Elaine’s first encounter with Isaac was at a MACUSA social event, where mutual friends introduced them, and they hit it off. When the Graves’ family learned the identity of her new beau, most of them were quite satisfied. After all, a second link to the Scamander family, one that had the potential for biological children, would help their already powerful alliance.

Despite their family’s nudging, the couple didn’t get married until 1969, when both parties were sure that it was the right choice. Together Isaac and Elaine followed in the footsteps of both sides of the family, demonstrating service and success in equal measure. When their sons David and Gawaine were born, Elaine’s mother offered them the service of one of the Graves’ family house-elves, an offer that was gladly accepted. With that support, and the services of a nanny, both halves of the couple were able continue working while raising their children.

However, when their third child, a daughter they named Rebecca, came along in 1988, Elaine decided that it was time to take a step back in her career aspirations. Isaac’s own career trajectory was accelerating, and she knew that if he wanted to make Director and beyond she would have to shift gears and focus on the social and political dance required of the spouse of a politician. While she continued to work part-time, her focus turned to her family and the delicate dance of American Magical High Society.

 

## David Goldstein

Eldest son of Isaac and Elaine Goldstein, David was born in 1974 and raised in New York City as a MACUSA citizen. Starting in 1985, David attended Ilvermorny, where he sorted Horned Serpent like his father. His childhood idolization of his father, and the family interest in politics, were both inspirations to the eldest of the Goldstein children.

When he graduated from Ilvermorny in 1992, David chose to follow his father’s example and pursue a Mundane education in addition to his Ilvermorny degree. After taking a gap year to prepare, he enrolled at Columbia University in 1993, where he is currently majoring in political science. On the side, David is also working part-time at the MACUSA offices, setting himself up for his planned future career.

 

## Gawaine ‘Wayne’ Goldstein

Gawaine, or Wayne as he prefers, was born in 1975, only 18 months after his older brother. The more active of the brothers, Wayne decided early on that he wanted to follow in the footsteps of so many of his relatives and pursue law enforcement as a career. He demonstrated his partiality for the field often during his years at Ilvermorny, where he sorted Wampus, like his mother and Great-Uncle Percy. 

Wayne graduated from Ilvermorny a year after his brother, in 1993. Thanks to his family connections and hard work, he was accepted into the Auror Academy directly out of school. He is expected to graduate, becoming a rookie Auror, in the summer of 1995.

 

## Rebecca Goldstein

Rebecca was born in 1988, the only daughter of Isaac and Elaine. She is a little bundle of energy, doted on by both her parents and significantly older siblings.

 

* * *

 

 

## Judah Goldstein

Unlike his older brother, Judah was born in Britain openly as the son of Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski in early 1947, only a few months after the family had moved across the pond. As such, he missed much of the family’s struggle with Rappaport’s Law. Instead, he grew up with his ‘twin’ Demi, playing in the fields and grounds surrounding the Scamander Estate. When, like his brother, he showed signs of accidental magic, his parents were happy. At that point, his father Jacob decided to start using Goldstein, since it was clear that his sons would be going by that name and it would make matters less confusing.

Having grown up in Britain, it was hardly a surprise when Judah decided to head to Hogwarts for school instead of his mother’s alma mater. After starting school in 1958, Judah sorted Hufflepuff like his Uncle Newt. Judah was like Newt in other ways as well, as he had developed an interest in Magical creatures while helping his ‘Grandma’ Sybil Scamander with the Hippogriff herd on the Estate. Although Judah’s interest was similar to his Uncle’s, he was much more of a farmer than an adventurer. He took after his father in that way, wanting care for others.

During his time at Hogwarts, Judah met and fell in love with fellow Hufflepuff Margaret ‘Peggy’ Abbott, who was a year behind him in school. They started dating during his sixth year – her fifth – and have been together ever since.

They were married in 1969, shortly after she finished her Herbology Mastery, and he took over land management of the Scamander Estate from an aging Sybil. The older Witch passed shortly after the pair were married, in 1971, having lived to the ripe old age of one-hundred and thirty-three.

Judah and Peggy had two children over the years. Their eldest, a girl that they named Rachel, was born in 1975. Her younger brother Tony, named after his paternal great-grandfather, came along five years later. Unlike many in his family, Judah does not have grand ambitions. He is quite happy to live a peaceful life on the Estate, providing support to his more passionate family where he can, despite his lack of battle skills.

 

## Margaret ‘Peggy’ Goldstein nee Abbott

Peggy was born in 1948, the daughter of a minor branch of the Abbott family – one of the major Light British Pureblood families. Unlike her second cousin, Hannah, who comes from the main line of the Abbott family, Peggy is not entirely descended from traditionally British Wizards. Her mother’s family are Central African, part of the diaspora caused by the old British Empire.

Like most of her family, when Peggy started Hogwarts in 1959 she sorted Hufflepuff. Her romance with Judah was a quiet thing, starting from a friendship through shared interests, and grew into something more during their later years at Hogwarts. When she graduated in 1966, Peggy was offered an apprenticeship through the Abbotts’ network. Her Master was a French Master Herbologist who specialized in techniques for accelerating the growth of commonly used Magical plants without compromising their important properties.

While Peggy and Judah were engaged shortly after her Hogwarts graduation, they waited to marry until they could actually join their lives together. The completion of Peggy’s Mastery was the perfect time. With Judah’s job at the Scamander Estate, they had a massive area where both her Herbology expertise and his skills with animals could be merged. Their family ‘farm’ became a major supplier of crops, for both human and animal consumption, including sending supplies to Newt’s Reserve.

With their lives on the Estate, it was relatively easy for Peggy to adjust when her children (Rachel in 1975, Anthony 1980) came along to expand the family. She learned to balance her many responsibilities – as a wife, mother, Master Herbologist, and businessperson, running the financial side of their family’s business. She is the Mistress of the Estate, overseeing things within the Manor and its grounds in a way that Artemis, the actual Heiress Scamander, has no interest in doing.

 

## Rachel ‘Chelle’ Goldstein

Born in 1975, Rachel came along less than six months after the devastating attack that ravaged the Scamander Estate. Like many of the Wizarding children born during the Voldemort Conflict, she was kept close to home during her early years. Of course, by the time she went off to Hogwarts in 1986, the war was long over and things had calmed down considerably.

She sorted Hufflepuff, a year below an energetic Metamorphmagus by the name of… Tonks. Initially merely casual acquaintances, the girls became closer through the families’ new alliance (starting in 1987). Chelle’s favourite subjects at Hogwarts were Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, following in the family tradition. However, her cousin Eris’ stories of her travels inspired Chelle to look a bit further afield in considering her post-Hogwarts career.

Through Eris’ husband Carlos, Chelle was offered an apprenticeship in South America. One of his extended family, a Master Herbologist, was working in the Amazon Basin, studying some of the unique Magical flora of the area. So, after her Hogwarts graduation in 1993, Chelle immediately headed off into the jungle with her new Master, excited to embark on a new adventure. She sends regular missives back to her parents and friends but is otherwise disengaged from the current excitement going on back home.

 

## Anthony ‘Ant’ Goldstein

Second child of Judah and Peggy Goldstein, Ant was born in 1980, a few months before his eventual cousin Harry Potter. From a young age, Ant showed a passion for books and learning, latching on to his Uncle Demi as a role model. Thus, his sorting into Ravenclaw after starting Hogwarts in 1991 came as no surprise to his family.

At this point, Ant is still trying to figure out what he wants to ‘be’, though he has discussed the idea of joining the Department of Mysteries with the family. Ant leaves the politics to his cousin Ingrid and friend Draco, happy to let them take lead and act as back-up where needed.

 

* * *

  

## Demetrius ‘Demi’ Scamander

Demetrius was born in June 1947 to Theseus and Hippolyta Scamander, only a few months after his ‘twin’ Judah Goldstein. Sickly as a child, for the first few years of his life his father Theseus feared that he would lose Demi like he lost his mother. Thus, he was kept isolated for his own protection, out of the public eye despite his famous father.

While Demi did show signs of accidental magic prior to the arrival of his Hogwarts invitation in 1958, he was clearly not the Magical powerhouse that his father had become famous for being. Instead, he was more like his deceased Mother in many ways. He sorted Ravenclaw, as he preferred the library over the field, and developed a keen interest in History. Having grown up with stories from both the Great War and the Grindelwald Conflict, Demi was interested in the ways that the two worlds influenced each other, even while being nominally separate.

After graduating Hogwarts in 1965; with his father and ‘Mum’ Queenie’s blessing Demi headed off to France. There he started a course of study at the Sorbonne while simultaneously apprenticing to a French Magical Historian. Demi remained in France for nearly a decade, completing both his Mastery and his PhD in History. His area of study, Europe in the late 1600’s; focusing on the period before and after the ICW passed the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. In his research, Demi explored how Wizards and Mundanes alike were affected by the change.

He had just returned to Britain, and was visiting with his family at the Estate, when the Death Eaters attacked. Having spent the last decade in an academic bubble, he was ill prepared to defend himself and his family’s home from the invaders. While the attack was repelled by his father and others, Demi ended up being caught in the crossfire. He took a Dark cutting curse defending his ‘Mum’ Queenie, who had been attacked while trying to use her Legilimency to disorient those doing battle with her family.

The Healers were able to keep the curse from killing Demi. However, the damage to his lower abdomen was sufficient to render Demi sterile, an accidental vasectomy. This news, combined with his disinterest the Scamander Lordship, led to a series of discussions between Theseus, Artemis, and Demi as the later Wizard recovered. In the end, the trio agreed that Artemis should take Demi’s place as the Heir to the Lordship. Meanwhile, Demi would take a step back, becoming a ‘younger son’ to his chronologically younger cousin.

Frankly, losing the responsibility of providing the next generation of Scamanders was a relief for Demi. While in France, he’d done a bit of experimentation and determined that the act of sex was honestly unappealing, regardless of the gender of his partner. If his parents wanted grandchildren, then the others could handle it. With his family’s encouragement, after he finished recovering he headed back to the Continent, returning to his research. He remained abroad until after Voldemort’s defeat in 1981, only coming home for short visits to reassure the family that he was still in the land of the living.

Demi returned to Britain in 1982, carving out a comfortable apartment within the Scamander Manor and settling in as the eccentric bachelor Uncle to Artemis and Judah’s children, as well as the other Clan kids across the pond.

After Sirius and Harry became a part of the family, Demi expanded his research. He began studying the history of Dark Lords in the recent past, as well as delving into the detailed history of Obscurials and the Guardian Godparent ritual. Gaining access to the Black libraries was an especial privilege, as it was one of the oldest and most extensive Family libraries in Wizarding Britain. After all, the Black family had been a part of Albion since the kingdom was first founded.

Demi’s skills at research are a powerful tool in the Clan’s arsenal, as are his connections with academics from around the world. Like an Acromantula, he has set up a wide web to collect his prey, information, which he then passes along to the Clan members who can put it to use in their active work.


	8. Character Bios Part 5 – The Elder Blacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fifth part in a series of biographical sketches of the various important characters in the series, focusing mainly on their background prior to Unexpected Consequences.   
> For this part, I cover the older members of House Black whose lives (or deaths) play significant roles in the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biographies are based on the ever-expanding bullet point lists that I started building for my characters when I was still writing the first story in this series. Some of the events mentioned are (or will be) referenced in the main story, but many are new for the Appendices.

## Arcturus Black

Born in 1867, the most recent Lord Black was raised in the customary manner of the main branch of the Most Ancient and Noble House. As such, he sorted Slytherin and then apprenticed to his grandfather, the Lord Black of the time, in preparation for taking his position as the family’s head.

His marriage, to Melania Macmillan, was arranged as part of an alliance negotiation with her family, though the two did eventually find contentment together. The couple had one child, a son named Orion, born after many years of trying. Like most Lord Blacks, Arcturus spent much of his time maintaining and building the House’s reputation in Albion and beyond. On the side, he pursued his own personal research interest, namely the history and practice of Ritual Magics.

The Lord Black, who claimed his position after his grandfather’s death in the 1920’s, stood witness to the decline of the Mundane (Muggle) British Empire, the Great War, the Grindelwald Conflict, and finally the Voldemort Affair. Along the way, he watched his House crumble from within, as divisions within the family and losses due to the war led to a decline in the family’s numbers and influence.

In seclusion after a series of very personal losses – his son Orion in 1975 followed by his wife Melania in 1976 – Lord Black chose to lock himself away in Noir Castle, the unplottable Main Estate of House Black in Northern England. In seclusion behind powerful War Wards, Arcturus planned to spend his waning years alone instead of watching his family and country tear itself apart in what amounted to a civil war.

Arcturus remained in the Estate, ignorant of his descendants’ conditions, until a letter sent from one of his old contacts at the ICW acted as a wake-up call. Included with the letter was the transcript for the ICW Trial of Sirius Black, which had been held a few weeks before. Stunned that a member of his House could be so shamefully treated by the government that their family had helped found, Arcturus reached out to the young Black scion.

At the same time, Arcturus started a subtle investigation looking into recent events in Albion and playing catch-up on all the things that he had missed. These actions would eventually lead to the revitalization of House Black and its influence, including a new alliance with House Scamander and the American Gramander Clan. When Arcturus passed in 1988, he named his grandson Sirius as the ‘Heir Regent Black’ in his will, certain that the younger wizard was the right person to guide the House back into its proper position as one of the Great Houses of Albion.

 

## Orion and Walburga Black

The only child of the Lord Arcturus Black and his wife Melania, Orion was born in 1925 during the start of the rise of Grindelwald. A weak Wizard – both in body and in personality, Orion went to Hogwarts and sorted Ravenclaw instead of the House’s usual Slytherin. Uninterested in political wrangling or any of the rights and responsibilities of being a Lord or Heir, Orion just wanted to be left alone to research in peace.

Thus, he agreed when his parents proposed betrothing him to his third cousin Walburga. The younger Witch cared about all of the messy things that he wanted to avoid, which meant that he could leave the running of the family and House in her hands.

Walburga, who was born in 1930 as the youngest child of one of Pollux Black, one of House Black’s many cadet branches, was all of the things that Orion was not. She was a Slytherin, passionate about politics, and determined that she could be a better Lord Black than any of her male relatives. Like many of her peers, she had fallen in love with the handsome Slytherin Head Boy Tom Riddle during the single year that they overlapped at Hogwarts. However, when the man faded into obscurity, her drive for power pushed her towards Orion.

Orion and Walburga were wed in 1951, and settled into life at the Black townhouse in London, Grimmauld Place. After several miscarriages, the couple had two sons. Sirius, the eldest, was born in late 1959, followed by Regulus only sixteen months later, in early 1961. Like in many other things, Walburga took charge of raising the boys, pushing them to fit her expectations of the perfect Black Heirs. She knew that if she played her cards right, one of the boys could end up as Lord Black after her father-in-law’s death.

So, when Sirius began showing signs of rebellion she began to abuse him in secret, trying to drive the defiance out of her elder son. Her plans backfired, as her abuse only made him more stubborn and rebellious, culminating in his sorting Gryffindor in 1971. It was then that she turned her attention to her younger son. If Walburga couldn’t get Sirius to do what she wanted, then Regulus would have to replace him.

Over the next several years, Walburga continued her campaign of abuse against Sirius while carefully moulding Regulus into her perfect Heir Black. Now she just had to make sure that Regulus was the one that inherited. Realizing that she needed Orion’s support to convince his father, Walburga suggested to her husband that his elder son wasn’t suitable as an Heir. Then, when subtlety wasn’t working, she grew more aggressive. Eventually, when Orion outright refused her proposal, Walburga decided that since he had already given her children she didn’t need to keep him around.

Using some of her contacts, she managed to get her hands on a cursed object, one that made its victims look like they were suffering from a severe case of dragon pox. Her scheme was a success, as Orion’s known weakness made his death from the pox believable. However, the long-term consequences of Walburga’s actions were both better and worse than she had hoped.

Orion’s death in 1975 was the last straw for his weak and aged mother, as Melania passed less than six months after her son. The impact on Arcturus was more complex. He withdrew from the family, refusing to take any of her messages. Thus, she wasn’t able to get Sirius formally disowned. However, Arcturus’ withdrawal and Orion’s death meant that Walburga had free reign to pursue her agenda for the House without opposition.

Together, Walburga and her niece Bellatrix pushed the House towards the Dark Lord’s side of the war. At the same time, Sirius fled from his mother and ended up moving in with his best friend James Potter and his family instead. Sirius, unaware of many of his mother’s machinations, believed that the entire House Black was against him and thus threw away his heritage.

Relatively content with state of affairs, Walburga continued pushing the House to the Dark, including convincing Regulus to become a Death Eater in 1977 at only sixteen years of age. Meanwhile, since Sirius had remained a thorn in her side, Walburga arranged with Bellatrix to make Sirius a prime target for the Death Eaters.

Then, tragedy struck for Walburga’s family and ambitions, as Regulus died under mysterious circumstances in 1979. The boy’s death rendered all of Walburga’s grand plans for the House Black null and void. In her upset, Walburga fell apart. Like her father-in-law, she went into seclusion, in this case at Grimmauld Place. There she gave up on all interaction with the outside world, living with only her house-elf Kreacher for company and slowly going insane until she died of a treatable condition in 1989. 

 

## Cygnus ‘Sig’ Black and his wife Drusilla ‘Silla’ nee Rosier

Second son and middle child of Pollux Black, Cygnus was born in 1928, two years before his ambitious younger sister. Sig Black, another Slytherin, demonstrated an interest in politics from a young age, and apprenticed with his father Pollux, the previous Black proxy. In that role, he served as the House’s representative with Albion’s Ministry through his service in the Wizengamut for many decades.

Cygnus married Drusilla Rosier, the two years younger daughter of Lord Rosier, at his Lord’s request shortly after her graduation from Hogwarts. The wedding was intended to seal an alliance between the two powerful Houses. Like many of the daughters of the Noble Houses, Silla was properly trained as a pureblood lady, whose primary job was to support her husband in his various endeavours and produce an Heir. To Silla’s dismay, instead of an Heir, she bore her husband three daughters. Bellatrix, the eldest, was born in 1951, with Andromeda (1954) and Narcissa (1960) coming years later.

On the political side, Sig maintained House Black’s position as one of the leaders in the Dark faction of the Wizengamut. There he worked with the other members of that body, including Theseus and Artemis Scamander, as well as Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy. Indeed, he served as Lucius’ mentor when the younger Wizard stepped into the role after his father Abraxas passed away in 1973. This close relationship led to the betrothal of Sig’s youngest daughter, Narcissa, to the young Lord Malfoy, making their alliance even more secure.

Despite their eldest, Bellatrix’s rabid pursuit of the Dark Lord and his agenda, the couple were not passionate supporters of the Wizard. Instead, they simply went with the flow, abiding by the wishes of their nominal Head of House, Walburga, since the Lord Black had not countermanded her orders. Thus, when Lord Arcturus Black decided to turn over control of the family to Sig’s nephew Sirius, they were agreeable. After all, Walburga’s leadership had brought the House nothing but trouble and loss. Besides, Sig and Silla had a lot of respect for the Scamanders and had no real problems in allying with them politically.

The revelation that one of their grandsons (either through Narcissa or Andromeda) would be the next Lord Black was just icing on the cake.

 

## Alphard Black

Born in 1919, Alphard was the eldest son of Pollux Black, older brother to both Cygnus and Walburga. Though he was a bit of a reckless child, Alphard had enough ambition to sort Slytherin, and on the surface follow his family’s expectations. He demonstrated an interest in combat while still in school, a fact that led him to join the expeditionary forces that battled against Grindelwald in the 1940’s.

It was during this time that Alphard had his first real interactions with the Mundane world, as he witnessed the atrocities happening on the Continent during World War II. He ended up falling in love with a Muggle, a member of the British Intelligence Service who was on assignment in occupied France.

While Alphard’s paramour tragically died during the War, their contacts at MI6 ended up recruiting Alphard to work for them after the war. Then, a few years after Alphard returned to life in Britain, he learned that his baby cousin Marius, the son of his father’s brother Castor, was a squib. He claimed the child for his own, raising the boy in the Muggle world, with help from his colleagues at MI6.

Of course, Alphard was a bit of a scandal among his family and their allies. Not only had he taken in Marius, but he had chosen to turn his back on his family to live in the Muggle world. Even worse, to some, was the discovery that Alphard was bent, and had no interest in continuing the family line. Thus, he was rarely seen in the Wizarding World.

However, Alphard did occasionally pop in to meet his nieces and nephews, wanting see the latest generation of Blacks. He also made sure to remind his family that if another baby like Marius was born they had options other than arranging for the child’s ‘accidental’ death. When Alphard first met Sirius in 1971, shortly after the boy sorted Gryffindor, he realized that the young man was a kindred spirit, a rebel in the House of Black.

Thus, he made the boy an offer. If he needed, Alphard was available as a refuge, though it would mean leaving the Wizarding World. He also set aside a Trust for his nephew, a cushion for if his sister and her husband cast the younger Wizard out of the family as Castor had done to Marius.

When Alphard Black was killed while on assignment for MI6 in 1978, it was the inheritance that he left Sirius that helped the younger Wizard support himself during his first few years post Hogwarts.


	9. Character Bios Part 6 – The Modern Blacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sixth part in a series of biographical sketches of the various important characters in the series, focusing on their background prior to Unexpected Consequences.   
> For this part, I cover the younger members of House Black whose lives (or deaths) play significant roles in the series, including our main characters, Sirius and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biographies are based on the ever-expanding bullet point lists that I started building for my characters when I was still writing the first story in this series. Some of the events mentioned are (or will be) referenced in the main story, but many are new for the Appendices.

## Bellatrix ‘Bella’ Lestrange nee Black

The eldest daughter of Cygnus and Drusilla Black, Bellatrix was born in 1951. A brash child, both of her parents agreed that she should have been a boy based on her personality. She also became close to her Aunt Walburga, who shared her personality and ambition.

Bella and attended Hogwarts from 1962-1969, where she was a Slytherin. During Bella’s time at Hogwarts, she was introduced to the charismatic Lord Voldemort. The Wizard’s ideals and plans aligned with Bella’s own, and she quickly fell in love with the handsome older Wizard. She was sworn in as one of his Death Eaters before she left school.

At her Lord’s request, Bella was betrothed and married to Rudolphus Lestrange, the Heir Lestrange. The Wizard was another follower of the Dark Lord, a fellow Death Eater. Like Bella herself, the marginally older former Slytherin was also infatuated with their Master, making their relationship an alliance of convenience and shared interests alone.

During the 1970s, Bella became one of her Dark Lord’s most brutal followers, participating in many raids and committing many crimes in support of her Lord’s cause. She also worked closely with her Aunt Walburga in an effort to bring her birth House fully into his camp, including ensuring that her young cousin Reggie was initiated into the Death Eaters.

While not particularly close to many of the others, Bella did enjoy raiding with those like her husband, brother-in-law Rabastan, and his lover Mouse. After all, they shared her love of blood and pain. When her Lord was ‘killed’ in 1981, Bella went mad with grief. The attack on the Longbottoms was a result of this frenzy, leading to the capture of herself and her team. These days, she is truly insane, as her extended stay in Azkaban combined with her pre-existing mental instability have brought about her fall.

 

* * *

 

 

## Andromeda ‘Andi’ Tonks nee Black

Andromeda was born in 1954, the second child of Cygnus and Drusilla Black. Even as a young child, Andi was much more subtle than her older sister, and allowed herself to be led by her parents’ wishes. When she started Hogwarts in 1965, Andi sorted Slytherin, and kept any disagreements with her brash and disturbing sister’s schemes a secret. After all, if she showed signs that she disagreed with Bella, her sister or the older witch’s allies could make her life a living hell.

She even dated Lucius Malfoy off and on, a match intended to please her family. However, in reality Andi had become enamoured with the idea of being more than just another pureblood wife. When Bella graduated in 1969, Andi began breaking away from her family’s expectations. At first, it was just in small things, like excelling in her OWL studies and then choosing a NEWT course of study more academically rigorous than was typical for witches of her standing. Then, in her sixth year, Andi fell in love.

Ted Tonks was a Muggleborn Hufflepuff in her year with whom Andi shared several NEWT classes. Becoming close after a joint project in Herbology, he became her confidant, listening patiently as she stressed over the pressure that was being placed upon her.

After a great deal of thought and discussion, the pair came up with a plan. To keep Andi safe from her family’s ambitions, they would elope and run off to the Continent together. There, Andi would pursue an apprenticeship in as a Healer while Ted attended University. With the help of Ted’s Hufflepuff friends, Andi was accepted into a Healing program in Southern France, while Ted was successful in his application for University nearby. He intended to major in Journalism.

It was during their ‘honeymoon’ post-graduation that Andi became pregnant. Their daughter Nymphadora – named when Andi was high on pain relieving potions after the birth – was born in 1973. The couple spent nearly a decade in France, while Andi became a Master Healer and Ted earned his journalism degree. Only when Voldemort was defeated and Andi’s sister Bella was imprisoned did the couple felt that it was safe to return to their home country.

In 1983, Andi started a private medical practice, which catered to the Muggleborns and half-bloods who wanted the advantages of Wizarding medicine without the fear of prejudice from the pureblood community. Having studied and received a nursing certificate on the Mundane side during their exile, Andi found it easy to cross-talk with those experienced in ‘Muggle Medicine’, including referring her patients to the appropriate specialists where Healing was unable to cure them.

When the alliance was formed between House Black and the Scamander/Gramander groups, Andi had no problem in contributing and was indeed happy to re-connect with her parents and younger sister. In particular, she became close friends with Eris Ramirez, a fellow Healer, and Peggy Goldstein, whose younger sister had been a Hufflepuff in the same year as Ted. It was with Eris’ help that Andi, who had suffered from several miscarriages after Dora’s birth, was able to carry another baby to term.

Little Edmond, born in 1992, was one of the greatest blessings that the alliance brought to the Tonks family, along with the welcome return to the Wizarding side of Albion. 

 

## Theodore ‘Ted’ Tonks

Theodore was born in 1954 to a successful British couple. His father was a London-based businessman, while his mother was a French investigative journalist who often travelled for her work. As such, he was raised mostly by a series of nannies and au pairs. In fact, it was one of those au pairs, a squib, who first alerted the family to Ted’s accidental magic.

While his father wasn’t thrilled that his son wouldn’t be following his example and taking over the family business, the couple accepted that Ted would need to attend Hogwarts. However, they did insist that he continue his Mundane education, hiring tutors and arranging for him to sit his A-levels during one of his summer breaks.

Ted, who sorted Hufflepuff upon his arrival at Hogwarts in 1965, had no problem with the idea of keeping a foot in both worlds. In fact, he appreciated the opportunity, especially once he was exposed to the fundamental prejudice built into the Wizarding World. As a good Hufflepuff, he even helped some of the other Muggleborns and half-bloods around his age do the same thing.

When he began working with Andi, Ted learned that the current tensions were even harder on the purebloods, many of whom were forced into positions and actions that they never actually wanted. In the end, Andi and Ted were far from the only ones of their generation who fled Albion during the War years. The years in France were easier on Ted than Andi, as he arrived already familiar with the language and culture through his mother. His parents, concerned by his stories and wanting to stay close to their son, had relocated to Paris around the same time.

Curiously, Ted wasn’t completely a Muggleborn, as when his mother did research after the ‘big reveal’ she discovered that her grandmother was the squib child of the Cavosiers, a well-known French Wizarding House. Indeed, his French Wizarding relatives were the ones who ended up making the final arrangements for Andi’s apprenticeship. Upon graduating from Uni in 1976, Ted used his mother’s connections to get a job with a Mundane French news organization. He continued to work there until the family moved back to England in 1982.

From there, Ted got a job at the BBC, where his beat provided him with the unique ability to notice potential failures of the Statute of Secrecy that might otherwise go unnoticed. When the Tonks were brought into the Black/Scamander/Gramander alliance, Ted’s job became a useful intelligence resource, even as he worked with Thena Wakefield to become more involved with Wizarding journalism as well as its Mundane counterpart.

 

## Nymphadora ‘Dora’ Black Tonks

Nymphadora was born in 1973, the oldest child of Andi and Ted. She is a Metamorphmagus, a fact that showed up very early, as she began changing her hair and eye colour within days of being born.

A passionate and mischievous child, Dora drove her parents crazy as she ran wild during her childhood in France. Her parents were forced to resort to hiring a young French Witch as a nanny, given their busy lives, just to keep her under some level of control. It didn’t help when her cousin Sirius came down to visit during the summers once he’d broken off from his mother. The Wizard would tell her stories of the Marauders, making them her heroes. As a child, he was the only one allowed to call her Nymie; to everyone else she insisted on being called Dora or, even better, Tonks.

The little family’s return to Britain was partially driven by Dora’s approaching Hogwarts age. Though she was comfortably bilingual in French and English, her parents wanted her to attend their alma mater instead of going to Beauxbatons. With her parents’ support, she headed off to Hogwarts in 1985, where she was sorted Hufflepuff like her father. Curiously, the hat offered her both Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Dora decided that being a Badger was her best option.

When Dora and the Tonks’ were reunited with her mother’s family, including her favourite cousin Siri, Dora was absolutely thrilled. She had been convinced that ‘Siri didn’t do it’ when the Tonks’ first learned of Sirius’ supposed crimes and sentencing. So finding out that it was all a setup was very satisfying, though upsetting, news. Learning of Siri – or rather Pads – fate made Dora even more determined to pursue her intended career path and follow him into the DMLE. She wanted to make sure that what happened to Pads never happened to anyone else and that he would one day be officially exonerated in Albion.

Thus, upon graduation from Hogwarts Dora immediately enrolled in the British Auror Academy, starting in 1992. When she finished the classroom portion of the Academy in the summer of 1994, Dora was assigned experienced Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt as her mentor/partner. Kings, as he preferred to be called, was one of Alastor Moody’s former trainees, and is an excellent mentor for the excitable Tonks.

She is currently working to bring him into the alliance, even as the events of the Quad-Wizard Tournament take place. 

 

## Edmund ‘Eddie’ Black Tonks

Edmond, the only son of Andi and Ted Tonks, was born in 1992. Born after a series of heart-breaking miscarriages, Eddie is his family’s pride and joy. He is a cheerful boy, one who didn’t inherit the same talent as his older sister. Instead, he’s just a normal, happy Wizarding child.

 

* * *

 

 

## Narcissa ‘Cissa’ Malfoy nee Black

The third and youngest child of Cygnus and Drusilla Black, Narcissa was born in 1960. Unlike her elder sisters, Narcissa was the perfect pureblood Witch in truth. She took her mother’s lessons to heart, and by the time she headed to Hogwarts in 1971, she was ready to begin the first stage of her ‘career’ by building alliances for the use of her future spouse. Like both of her older sisters, Cissa sorted Slytherin right before her slightly older cousin sorted Gryffindor.

While Cissa was not close with her troublesome cousin, the two were at least neutral, especially after Regulus sorted Slytherin. Cissa promised Sirius that she would care for his younger brother down in the dungeons, a place where he had no influence. A year after Andi eloped with her Muggleborn boyfriend in 1972, Cygnus arranged with his protégé Lucius to marry Cissa, a betrothal that benefited both sides.

From that point forward, Cissa’s focus became her future role as the Lady Malfoy. She established herself as an exquisite maiden Witch, one who could be relied upon to remain discrete when given confidences. Thus, she became friendly with Witches – and a few Wizards – from across the political spectrum while still at Hogwarts.

Since Lucius was several years Cissa’s elder, the couple waited to wed until she graduated Hogwarts in 1978, during the heart of the Voldemort conflict. Understanding the dangers that her husband faced in his service to the Dark Lord that her elder sister so adored, Cissa didn’t hesitate to begin the efforts of producing a Malfoy heir. Their son, Draco, was born in June 1980, less than two years after the wedding.

The time following Voldemort’s defeat in 1981 was stressful for the Malfoys in a different way. It took all of Lucius’ political acumen, a great deal of money, and Cissa’s extensive network, to keep the Malfoy Lord from being included in the massive array of Death Eater trials. Cissa’s husband even spent some time in Ministry holding before being released.

Fear for her family’s future made Cissa quite pleased when the opportunity arose for a fresh new alliance with her birth House and beyond. The fact that the alliance gave her an excuse to convince her husband to give her more children was an additional bonus. Lucius had been hesitant to produce more children in the post-Voldemort years due to his concern for the family’s standing, but the thought that his child could be the future Lord Black was an excellent motivator.

It took a bit of time, but the couple did manage a second son, Rigel, who was born in December of 1989. To Cissa’s delight, working with the Scamanders increased her husband’s appreciation for her skills, and the two grew closer than ever, becoming a true love match. Their increased closeness also led to a third child, this time a little girl for Cissa to dote upon. Their daughter, Capella, was born while her cousin Harry was questing with a dragon during the First Task of the Tournament.

 

## Lucius ‘Cius’ Malfoy

Born in 1954, Lucius is the only child of Abraxas Malfoy and his wife Juno. Arriving after decades of attempts and a number of miscarriages, Lucius was a bit spoiled but not as Dark as some of his peers. He knew from a very young age that his primary responsibility was to rebuild House Malfoy, which had been decimated during the Grindelwald Conflict.

Arriving at Hogwarts in 1966, Lucius sorted Slytherin, which led him into the Dark Lord’s sphere of influence. The charismatic Wizard managed to convince the Malfoy Heir that his cause was the right way to improve his House, but Lucius was not particularly inclined towards the brutal tactics that many of his Death Eater peers pursued.

When Abraxas Malfoy passed in 1973, shortly after Lucius graduated from Hogwarts, the young Wizard was forced to take on his Wizengamut role without the training that his father had planned. Fortunately for Lucius, Cygnus Black’s elder daughters had both spoken highly of the young Wizard. The fact that Bella and Andi, who never saw eye to eye, both recognized the teen’s potential made Cygnus curious. He approached the new Lord Malfoy, offering his services as an experienced member of the Wizengamut body. Since Lucius remembered his father speaking well of the Black Proxy, and he had fond memories of Andromeda, he accepted the older Wizard’s offer.

One of the things that Lucius confided in his new mentor was his desire to rebuild his denuded family tree. For that, Cygnus had an easy solution: his youngest daughter, Narcissa. The pair were betrothed, and later wed once Narcissa finished school in 1978. Within two years, they had their first child, a little boy that with Lucius’ blessing Narcissa named Draco.

With Lucius’ active involvement in the Wizengamut, he was able to avoid participating in the worst of the Death Eaters’ raiding during the War. Instead, he worked to further the Dark Lord’s political agenda and helped to funnel funds into the man’s coffers. This proved to be Lucius’ saving grace, as it enabled him to avoid a long prison sentence when Voldemort was defeated by the Potters in 1981.    

Still, recovery from the hits taken when the Dark Lord fell was slow and costly, a step back in the Malfoy Lord’s long-term agenda. It was for this reason that Lucius supported the election of Cornelius Fudge, as an alliance with a seated Minister gave Lucius significant access to that side of Albion’s government.

The burning of the Dark Mark in 1985 – when Harry inadvertently destroyed the Dark Lord’s Horcrux while becoming an Obscurial – frightened Lucius, as it hinted that his foolish choices in his youth still had the potential to harm him and his family. So, it was actually a big relief when the primary Black line (Arcturus) reached out to him with their proposal.

The offer to have one of his children named the future Lord Black was the cherry on top of the sundae that the alliance with Lord Scamander provided. He had been looking for a way to improve his standing in the Neutral-Dark alliance in the Wizengamut, and this was exactly what he needed. Of course, he did have to distance himself from Fudge a bit, cancelling the bounty on Sirius that the other Wizard had requested, but that was no real hardship.

Working alongside Cygnus Black and Artemis Scamander, Lucius become a leader in the Neutral-Dark alliance in the Wizengamut. The alliance pushed an agenda of separation but greater awareness of the Mundane advances to protect Wizarding interests - basically drop the Muggleborn hate, but not the ideals of maintaining Wizarding culture. He was delighted when his wife became pregnant with their second child, and promised to support her efforts to raise the baby – Rigel, born in December 1989 – in accordance with the expectations of the Regent Lord Black. With the recent birth of the couple’s first daughter, Capella, in November of 1993, another of Lucius’ long-term plans was back on track. The regrowth of House Malfoy, in name, in numbers, in status, was going strong.

 

## Draco ‘Drake’ Malfoy

Born in June 1980, Draco Malfoy is the first child and Heir to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. As a young child, Draco was a bit spoiled by his parents, as they distracted themselves from the other – disappointing – parts of their lives. While he was introduced to some of his peers, he was kept fairly sheltered and was well on his way to becoming a true brat when the big House Black meeting occurred.

Hanging out with the Scamander grandchildren (including Harry) and cousins, as well meeting his own older cousin Dora, had a very positive impact on Draco. Hearing about what happened to the ‘boy-who-lived’ caused Draco to realize that his social position was no guarantee for an easy life. Instead, it was up to him to make the most of the advantages that he’d been given. Of course, spending time with pranksters like his cousin Pads, Harry, and Dora –and seeing his own father’s mischievous side come out – also helped Draco loosen up and learn not to take things too seriously.

By the time that Draco headed off to Hogwarts in 1991, he was a very different child from who he would have been before. He still sorted Slytherin – despite the Hat’s teasing – but his latent Gryffindor tendencies are more likely to rear their head, especially when someone threatens those who Draco considers ‘his’.

 

## Rigel and Capella Malfoy

Rigel Black Malfoy, the second son of Lucius and Narcissa, was born in December 1989. Though still young, he is already being groomed as a potential future Heir Black, especially after he demonstrated his first accidental magic at age three. He is an adorable child, quieter than his older brother was at his age. This similarity to his deceased cousin Regulus has earned Rigel the nickname of Reggie.

The current baby of the Malfoy family, their first daughter, was born in November 1994. Dubbed Capella Iris, she arrived just as her cousin Harry was facing a dragon, and raised just as much of a fuss. Naturally, she is already her father’s little princess, and if it were not for her mother’s sensibility she would be doomed to a life wrapped in cotton wool by the protective father.

 

* * *

 

## Sirius Black (Padfoot, Pads, Patrick Grim)

The eldest son of Orion and Walburga Black, Sirius was born in 1959. A long-awaited Heir for Orion’s future position as Lord Black, Sirius was expected by both his parents to play a certain role. For Orion, the existence of an Heir was the fulfilment of a promise to his father to continue the family line. For Walburga, Sirius was her opportunity to gain control of the House by proxy.

Unfortunately for Walburga, even as a young child Sirius showed signs of stubbornness and rebellion, as he often refused to follow his mother’s directives. When this happened, Walburga doubled down, pushing her eldest son even harder. The only relief that Sirius found was when he would hide out in his father’s study. Although Orion was hands off with his children, he did allow the young boy to stay with him – as long as Sirius was able to stay still. Sirius also developed a strong bond with his younger brother Regulus, acting as a protector and distraction from their mother’s wrath wherever possible.

When Sirius went off to Hogwarts in 1971, those in his family who knew him well were a lot less surprised by his sorting Gryffindor than the average Witch or Wizard who made assumptions based on Sirius’ heritage. Of course, Walburga – and her protégé Bella – were furious. This simply would not do. A Gryffindor future Lord Black would likely be contaminated by Mudbloods and Blood Traitors before he could be pulled to the Dark Lord’s cause. However, Dumbledore, Orion, and Arcturus all refused Walburga’s insistence that her son be resorted.

So, the future Lady Black made a new plan. She would continue to try to reclaim control over her eldest son, but in just in case she would also start grooming his younger brother as a replacement. Indeed, by the summer before Sirius started his fifth year – with Regulus a year below – it was clear to Walburga that her elder son could not be Lord Black. That is, not if she wanted to have her way.

When Orion failed to support her attempt to get Sirius removed as the 2nd Heir Black, she took advantage of some of Bella’s contacts among the Dark Lord’s supporters. With the help of a unique artefact, she killed her husband while making it look like he died of Dragon Pox. Then, after the funeral, she gave her son an ultimatum. Either he would submit to her orders – abandoning his current comrades and joining the Dark Lord’s supporters – or he would be disowned. It was a bluff, but a grieving Sirius didn’t know this. It didn’t help that Walburga used Bella – and her skill at the Cruciatus – to reinforce her message.

Sirius ran. He fled to the Potters – Fleamont and Euphemia – who offered him shelter and a place to call home. This gave him the strength to continue his defiance, though Sirius used the Slytherins at Hogwarts – especially Severus Snape – as proxies for his mother and cousin and sometimes went too far in his actions towards them. It was this hostility that led to the infamous stories from canon, the Mudblood incident on the Hogwarts lawn and Severus’ encounter with Moony.

In 1978, Sirius graduated from Hogwarts alongside his best friends – James Potter, who he secretly loved as more than a friend, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, as well as James’ girlfriend Lily Evans. With James’ parents’ support, Sirius and James managed to get a spot at the Auror Academy starting that summer. When the elder Potters were murdered by Death Eaters only a few months later, the Marauders joined the Order of the Phoenix in response.

With the tense and stressful environment, it came as no surprise that the fighters were aggressive in finding ways to maintain and increase the few joyful times. James, though still grieving his parents’ death, proposed to his girlfriend Lily. She accepted, and the two were married in 1979. Given their closeness, it was not a shock to their friends when the couple quickly became pregnant.

When baby Harry Potter was born on July 31st, 1980, the entire group celebrated. James especially was over the moon about his little Prongslet, and Sirius was happy for his friend. But the joy did not remove the danger. Sirius knew that his position as the boy’s godfather was likely to require more than just being an uncle who visited to bring presents and spoil the child.

Sure enough, Albus Dumbledore revealed the existence of the Prophecy to the Potters in early 1981, admitting that the child was one of two possible candidates and a likely target for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was then that Sirius made an incredible decision. He had read about the Guardian Godparent ritual in the Black library as a child, and dreamed of having such a dedicated protector. Now, he wanted to be just that for little Harry.

Given that Sirius was bent and had been disowned, he didn’t have any expectation of something else in his life superseding his responsibilities to Harry in the future. Thus, the commitment to dedicate his life to the boy’s protection was an easy decision. Since the ritual was nominally Dark and fell into the category of forbidden magics in Albion, Sirius became Harry’s Guardian Godparent in secret. The only witnesses were James, Lily, and Alice Longbottom as Harry’s godmother.

In the chaos following the Potters’ deaths, Voldemort’s defeat, and the corresponding celebrations, the news of Sirius’ arrest didn’t reach Alice until prior to the Lestranges’ attack. That meant that there was no one alive and sane who knew about that bond. So Sirius ended up in Azkaban, and Harry was dropped off with the Dursleys, where both remained for the next four years.

Peter’s Memoria curse, and the subsequent years in Azkaban, had a significant effect on Sirius. Even after his escape, and the establishment of his new home with Harry in America, he never truly returned to the brash, impetuous child that he’d been during Hogwarts and beyond. He was more serious – pun intended – and his subtle, studious side came out to a larger degree. In addition, his already strong protective instincts became dominant, and his entire focus became the protection – physical, mental, and emotional – of his godson turned son. To be fair, Sirius never lost his playful nature, enjoying pranks, and still had a tendency towards distraction and a short attention span, he just learned to control and manage these traits.

These days, he is quite proud to be Percy’s son ‘Patrick’, Harry’s father and beloved Paddy, and the Regent Lord Black. His reunion with his grandfather, Lord Arcturus, before the older Wizard’s death in 1988, had been bittersweet, as the aged Lord grieved at his grandson’s hard life while joying in his ability to come through it relatively whole. Since his son went off to school, Sirius – as Pads – developed an active career as a member of the Ilvermorny staff, using the Mastery in Magical Creatures that he earned as Newt’s apprentice. He began working as a caretaker for the school’s menagerie and teaching seminars in Magizoology, Occlumency, and Animagus Transfiguration while doing double duty as Padfoot when needed.

 

## Harry Potter (Harrison Grim)

Harry was born on July 31st, 1980, the first child of James Potter and his new wife Lily. The Potters are a wealthy mercantile, but not Noble, Wizarding family in the Kingdom of Albion and James had inherited a large fortune from his deceased parents Fleamont and Euphemia. Beyond the Potters’ long-standing wealth, Effie – as she preferred to be called – had brought her own fortune through the dowry that her Indian parents had provided when she married her husband. In contrast, Lily’s family, the Evans’ were a typical British middle class white family, with limited exposure to the world outside their hometown.

An early bloomer, Harry began showing signs of accidental magic at less than six months of age. In his first fifteen months of life, he was a bit spoiled and devoutly loved by his parents and their friends. Then came Halloween and Voldemort’s attack on the Potters. The contrast between his baby years and life at the Dursleys was so extreme that the Obscurus parasite was able to emerge much earlier than the average age for an Obscurial.

The trauma of the Dursleys and life as an Obscurial, despite the help of Paddy and others in maintaining control, aged Harry beyond his chronological age, at least in terms of mental maturity. This meant that by the time he headed off to Ilvermorny in 1991 – sorting Thunderbird – he had long ago ceased to be an innocent. Over the next two years, Pads and the others allowed Harry to adjust to life as a student by transitioning from part-time to full time studies. The gradual introduction to a larger group of his peers helped Harry to maintain and grow his control over his permanent parasite.

 Still, Harry did manage to enjoy some elements of childhood, including pranking, thanks to his father and Uncle Remy. Emotionally, he is very much a teenage boy, suffering from an abundance of hormones and a newly developed romantic/sexual interest in his peers of both sexes. 

 

* * *

 

 

## Regulus ‘Reggie’ Black

Regulus Black was born in 1961, the second son of Orion and Walburga Black. Unlike his outgoing older brother, Reggie was more like his father, content to stay in the background. Thus, he often ended up as a buffer when his mother and brother fought. It was this personality trait that allowed him to give the perception of obedience to all of his mother’s orders.

When he headed off to Hogwarts in 1972, a year after his brother’s scandalous sorting, it was Reggie’s ambitions for improving his family’s internal politics that led to him sorting Slytherin. Over the years, Reggie secretly maintained a friendship with Sirius, while publically appearing as the ‘perfect’ pureblood scion in accordance with his mother’s expectations. 

In 1977, when his mother and cousin Bella began pressuring Reggie to join their beloved Dark Lord’s cause officially, Reggie acquiesced as he saw no other option. He took the Dark Mark, but used his status as a student to avoid participating in the Death Eater raids. Instead, he demonstrated his skill at research, particularly Ancient Runes, and access to the Black Library, offering his talent in that arena as his service. In secret, Reggie also sent anonymous notes to his older brother, warning the other Wizard of any particularly nasty raids that he overheard being planned. Reggie’s goal was the preservation of life, of Wizards and Witches of all statuses and political affiliations.

Reggie had just graduated Hogwarts, and had begun conducting research for the Dark Lord full time, when the Wizard requested use of a Black house elf. It was this request that led to his demise in 1979, as he tracked down and acquired the Locket Horcrux from the cavern where Voldemort had hidden it before dying at the hands of the cavern’s traps. The truth of his loyalties and death would not be discovered for many years.

 


	10. Character Bios Part 7 – The Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is seventh part in a series of biographical sketches of the various important characters in the series.   
> For this part, I cover some of the other allies or friends of members of the Gramander Clan who play significant roles in the series. You’ll notice that I’ve only skimmed on many of these, focusing on the events and characteristics where they interact with the main cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biographies are based on the ever-expanding bullet point lists that I started building for my characters when I was still writing the first story in this series. Some of the events mentioned are (or will be) referenced in the main story, but many are new for the Appendices.

## Remus Lupin

Born in 1959 to Lyall and Hope Lupin, Remus was a half-blood with a Muggle mother and Wizarding father. He grew up in rural Wales, where his mother managed her family’s farm. Remus was bitten by Fenrir Greyback at six years of age, a direct attack on his father, who worked at the Ministry’s Werewolf Registry. When Hogwarts’ Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, offered to allow him to attend the school despite his creature status, Remus and his family leapt at the chance. It was this bravery that saw Remus sorting Gryffindor after his arrival at Hogwarts in 1971.

Although Remus was a bookworm, a studious boy by nature, when he was befriended by the more outgoing James Potter and Sirius Black he willingly joined in with their antics. The development of the Marauders came when Remus’ werewolf status was discovered by his dorm mates and instead of outing him, they immediately began looking for ways to help. The benefits of becoming Animagi were first uncovered by James, but all of the boys embraced the idea. James became Prongs the stag, Sirius became Padfoot the Grim, Peter became Wormtail the rat, and Remus became Moony the wolf, and the four began running together starting in their fourth year.

Given his condition as a werewolf and the Wizarding World’s prejudice against them, Remus’ self-confidence was low. So, even though he recognized that James and Sirius could occasionally cross the line from pranksters into bullies, he was reluctant to speak up. Of course, that changed when Sirius crossed the line and sent Snape into Moony’s den in their 6th year. Remus put his foot down, forcing his friends to change their behaviour.

When Remus graduated from Hogwarts in 1978, he had difficulty in finding work in the Wizarding World. He couldn’t request the full moons off without revealing his condition, and the British Wizarding community was extremely hostile towards known werewolves. Instead, Remus picked up work on the Muggle side, using an unspecified religion as an excuse for his full moon absences. When he joined the Order of the Phoenix, alongside the rest of the Marauders, Remus also began insinuating himself into Albion’s werewolf community.

Out of necessity, the Albion werewolves had formed a series of packs, many of whom absolutely despised the general Wizarding population. It was no surprise that Voldemort was able to get a foothold among this disenfranchised group. Remus sided with the moderates in the community, who were working to keep their population out of the War, and passed along the names of those who were most vocal about fighting – including his sire, Fenrir Greyback.

Remus’ involvement with the packs kept him apart from the other Marauders, even as things heated up. Thus, he was unaware of the details of James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter’s activities in the lead up to the Potters’ death. However, Remus did latch on to his chosen family’s cub, little Harry, as his animal instincts urged him to keep the child safe. For this reason, when Sirius was proclaimed a betrayer and Peter a martyr, Remus dedicated himself to the protection of the last remaining member of his chosen family.

It was this dedication that led to Remus’ reunion with Sirius and Harry in 1985, and his willing participation in the cover-up and alliance with the Gramander clan. With help and advice from creature expert Newt, Remus and Moony developed a better relationship, even managing to communicate by using Padfoot as a messenger. Because Remus and Pads are so close emotionally, Remus has been unable to maintain any romantic relationships, though he does date sporadically. He is happy to be the loving uncle and brother that Pads and Harry so desperately need, as both man and wolf desire the advancement of the pack above all else.

 

## Ygraine Graves

One of Percy’s numerous Graves cousins; Ygraine Graves was born in 1905. A typical example of a Graves Witch, she followed one of the family’s time-honoured paths through life.

Ygraine attended Ilvermorny and then spent a number of years working as a teacher, educating the pre-Ilvermorny students who lived near the Graves family compound. She married well, finding a compatible spouse among MACUSA’s high society. When the Grindelwald Conflict occurred, Ygraine’s husband was a member of the expeditionary force, alongside her cousin, while she stayed behind and took up a position as a junior faculty at Ilvermorny.

Tragically, Ygraine’s husband was killed during the War, leaving her a widow. After taking the time to grieve, Ygraine made the decision to dedicate the remainder of her life to education. She worked her way up through the ranks, from junior faculty, through department head, and Vice-Principal, before finally becoming Ilvermorny’s Principal in 1964.

She has remained in that position for the past several decades, becoming the longest standing Principal since the first holder of that title. Ygraine has become the face of Ilvermorny in a way that few manage to achieve, while still maintaining a deep affection and care for all of the students that pass through her institution. 

 

## Gregory Thompson

Elected to the position of MACUSA president in 1989, President Gregory Thompson is a long-standing ally of the Gramander Clan. The scion of another of MACUSA’s founding families; Thompson showed signs of his ambitions from an early age. Unlike many politicians, though, Thompson established his credentials through his dedication to service.

A lawyer by training, Thompson served as a prosecutor in the New York office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement during Percy’s second run as Director of Magical Security. It was there that he first developed an alliance with the older Wizard. Percy was impressed with the man’s skills at argument as well as his dedication to protecting the people, and ended up nominating Thompson as his successor when he retired in 1973.

Unlike Percy, though, Thompson’s ambitions ran to bigger things than just Director of Magical Security. After only six years in the position, he retired from service so that he could run for New York’s open MACUSA senate position, with great success. Thompson served two four-year terms as Senator before making his bid for an even higher office, the Presidency.

Through it all, he remained a powerful ally for the Gramanders, especially in handling International negotiations and helping them with their efforts to protect their adopted family members – Pads and Harry.

 

## Olympe Maxime

Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academie de la Magie in 1994, Olympe Maxime is an elegant and powerful Witch of French origin. The product of an unfortunate incident during the Great War, Olympe was born in early 1920, to a French Witch from Marseilles. Educated at Beauxbatons, Olympe did her best to demonstrate that she was more than her heritage. She was helped by the fact that France was one of the most accepting of Witches and Wizards considered half-breeds, given the long-standing presence of part and full Veela among their population. 

Both the Magical and Mundane sides of France were hit hard by the dual natured war, the Grindelwald conflict that ran alongside World War II. Like many of her peers, Olympe was pulled into the fight. Her physical and magical strength proved useful in fighting off the invaders and defending her home from attack.

Once the war ended, and France began to rebuild, Olympe apprenticed to a Master Enchanter, and eventually ended up on the faculty at Beauxbatons. She was named to the position of Headmistress in the early 1980’s, claiming the position from a Spanish Wizard who had been the previous Headmaster. Olympe and Ygraine Graves are close friends, as the older Witch has served as a mentor for her fellow educator. It was through Ygraine that Olympe was introduced to Percy and the rest of the Gramander Clan, though the pair have built a friendship and alliance of their own during their joint stay at Hogwarts.

 

## Minerva McGonagall

The Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and Professor of Transfiguration, Minerva McGonagall is a dedicated leader among the Hogwarts staff. A long-term ally of Albus Dumbledore – she was his Apprentice in Transfiguration back in the 1940’s – in recent years she has become disillusioned with the powerful Wizard. His handling of the Voldemort Conflict in the 1970’s, especially how he handled the tensions between the students on both sides, made her begin to doubt. However, it wasn’t until the affair with Harry Potter was made public in 1991 that she truly turned away from Dumbledore’s leadership.

Instead, Minerva, who has been a staff member at Hogwarts for many years, has made her focus the care and support of her students. When Remus Lupin arrived at Hogwarts in 1993 to spend a year as the Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor, he immediately began probing to determine her loyalties. After all, she had been a mentor to him and the rest of the Marauders during his time as a student. He was pleased to discover her – well-hidden – distrust of the Headmaster and her true dedication as an educator.

He introduced Minerva to Principal Graves, and she became a part of Ygraine’s alliance of educators, serving as Hogwarts’ representative instead of an oblivious Dumbledore. During the Tournament, and Ilvermorny’s visit to Hogwarts, Minerva was reintroduced to Harry and Pads. She has become a true ally to their cause. 

 

## Amelia Bones

Amelia was born in 1929 to the Lord of the minor Noble House of Bones. As such, she attended Hogwarts during the height of the Grindelwald Conflict. Part of the cadre of Aurors who went through the Academy in the years following Grindelwald’s defeat, Amelia honed her skills as an investigator while developing a passion for justice and the law.

Her newfound passion led to a minor change in career, as Amelia left the department to earn her law degree. She returned to the department in 1967, taking up a position as a barrister for the DMLE and arguing cases before the Wizengamut. It was this experience, especially in handling the Death Eater trials of the 1970’s and early 1980’s that lead to her appointment as Department Head in 1983.

Amelia is not a formal ally of the Gramander Clan, but she is friendly with Artemis Scamander and has an appreciation for many of the British Clan’s actions. She also has a great deal of respect for the family’s Aurors, especially Tina, and how they’ve advanced the cause of justice.

 

## Alastor Moody

Born in 1925 to a Middle class Wizarding family, Alastor Moody was, like Amelia Bones, part of the cadre of Aurors who began his career in the aftermath of the Grindelwald Conflict. As a rookie Alastor was assigned to work with Theseus Scamander, the old War Thestral, in the hopes that having a rookie partner would help to contain the man. Instead, Alastor and Theseus got on like two peas in a pod. Having followed his Transfiguration Professor, Albus Dumbledore, over to the Continent in the last gasp of the Grindelwald Conflict prior to his enrolment in the Academy, Alastor had already developed a taste for battling Dark Wizards. Theseus helped him refine that passion into a full career, becoming his mentor and advocate even once the older Wizard left the force.

During the Voldemort Conflict, Alastor’s dual loyalties to both Theseus Scamander and Albus Dumbledore occasionally caused some tension. Still, Theseus understood that the more battle-minded Alastor would prefer to serve with the Order of the Phoenix and fight the Death Eaters directly instead of dealing with the subtleties of Theseus’ political battles. Indeed, Alastor often acted as the link between the Order and the Scamanders’ alliance of Neutrals who focused on the protection of the uninvolved public.

Alastor’s conflicted loyalties kept him out of the loop when Pads and Harry joined the Clan. While Theseus still counted the man a friend, he didn’t want to force the Wizard, who had suffered such significant damage both physically and mentally during the Voldemort Conflict, to have to choose between his two mentors. It was this distance between Theseus and Alastor, and the Wizard’s well-known propensity for bouts of irrationality, which allowed Mouse Crouch to keep his impersonation of Mad-eye a secret for the duration of the Tournament.

 

## Kingsley Shacklebolt

One of the many younger Aurors who served their trainee period under the infamous Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt was a gifted Wizard of Caribbean descent whose family had relocated to Albion’s during the height of the British Empire in the 1800’s. A contemporary of the Marauders, Kingsley graduated from Hogwarts a two years before Sirius, Remus, and the rest. He was close friends with Frank Longbottom, and served as a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the Voldemort affair. During that time, he was aware of Sirius and his skill as a Hit Wizard, but the two weren’t particularly close.

Kingsley was promoted to Senior Auror in the post-Voldemort years, having become a well-respected investigator thanks to his work on the Death Eater trials. It was thanks to this work that he gained a mentor in the new Department Head, Amelia Bones. In 1994, he was assigned as a mentor to new trainee Nymphadora Tonks, a role that may eventually lead him into the Gramander alliance.

 

## Daniel Parkinson

Daniel is the younger son of the current Lord Parkinson, a minor Noble. Born in the 1950’s, he is a relatively junior member of the Ministry, working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. However, when Daniel was assigned to the MACUSA desk in 1982, he was introduced to his counterpart, Isaac Goldstein. Their strong working relationship led to Isaac taking the younger Wizard under his wing. He recognized that Daniel had the potential for future greatness. Isaac knew that the Parkinson name would open doors for the younger Wizard that he, as a half-blood American, could never reach.

Unlike some of his Parkinson relatives – including his uncle and cousin Pansy, a Slytherin in the same year as Isaac’s nephew Anthony – Daniel is not a pureblood supremacist. Indeed, the main line Parkinsons are Neutral-Dark and close allies of the Malfoys, as Daniel’s father serves with Lucius Malfoy on the Wizengamut. With the events of the Tournament, there is a potential for Daniel to become an ally in full or part to the Gramander alliance in the future.

 


	11. Character Bios Part 8 – The Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is eighth part in a series of biographical sketches of the various important characters in the series.  
> For this part, I cover some of the students who are friends or acquaintances of the Gramander Clan still in school and who play significant roles in the series. You’ll notice that I’ve only skimmed on many of these, focusing on the events and characteristics where they interact with the main cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biographies are based on the ever-expanding bullet point lists that I started building for my characters when I was still writing the first story in this series. Some of the events mentioned are (or will be) referenced in the main story, but many are new for the Appendices.

## Fleur Delacour

Fleur was born in 1977, the eldest daughter of Phillippe Delacour and his wife, the half-Veela Apolline Volante. With her politically minded father and a mother who served on the Veela council, Fleur grew up with politics and manoeuvring as a part of her daily life. By the time that she started Beauxbatons in 1987, Fleur’s father Phillippe had become Ministre Français de la Magie.

As such, Fleur’s time at Beauxbatons was just as fraught with political intrigue as she witnessed in her home. Then, Fleur hit puberty and her allure began to develop. Although Fleur was hardly the first part-Veela to attend Beauxbatons, she still faced jealousy and undesired attention from some of her peers. This experience has made Fleur hesitant to trust, uncomfortable around her peers, and wary of any romantic interest.

So far, Fleur’s relationship with Ingrid has been nothing but positive, making an otherwise stressful time a joy. While neither girl is certain where the relationship will go in the long term, one thing is certain, they are going to enjoy the time together for as long as it lasts.

 

## Viktor Krum

Born in early 1978, Viktor is the scion of a minor Noble house in Bulgaria. The Family Krum has a reputation and history of producing Battle Masters in the Prussian tradition, such as Viktor’s Great-Grandfather Vasily Krum. An excellent Quidditch player, Viktor was recruited to play in the professional leagues while still a student at Durmstrang. Most recently, he competed in the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, where he was the seeker for the Bulgarian team and caught the snitch.

While not close to either Rolf or Ingrid, despite being in the same year at Durmstrang, he does respect their skills. His selection as their school’s Champion, and dating one of Ingrid’s new protégés, Hermione Granger, has brought him into their orbit a bit more closely than in the past. However, it is unlikely that he will be heavily involved in the alliance in the future.

 

## Cedric Diggory

Born in late 1978, Cedric is the youngest Champion besides Harry. His father, Amos Diggory, is a bureaucrat in the British Ministry of Magic, working in the Creature department. Sadly, the Wizard’s politics run counter to the Scamander alliance. He is severely biased against werewolves and as such is a fan of strict adherence to the bigoted policies that the British Ministry has instituted.

Cedric’s perspective on the topic is better than his father’s, thanks in part to the fact that he has borne witness to Hannah’s struggles since the attack by Greyback. He is a quintessential Hufflepuff, who values loyalty and is diligent in his studies. Besides his position as Hogwarts Champion, Cedric has never been one to stand out in the crowd. Thus, his future involvement in the alliance is unlikely.

 

* * *

 

## Adrian Pucey

Scion of the minor Noble House Pucey, Adrian is connected to the Scamanders through his father, a colleague of Wilhelm Scamander. He is the same age as Rolf and Ingrid, and a member of Slytherin House at Hogwarts with an expected graduation date of 1995. While he is hardly a close friend to any of the alliance, he is still a nominal ally that is of use in the schemes of the younger generation.

 

## Gabrielle Delacour

Gabrielle was born in 1984, the younger sister to Fleur and daughter to Phillippe and Apolline. As the younger sibling, Gabby was coddled and protected by her entire family, who did their best to shield her from the complexities that came with their father’s career. As such, Gabby was much more innocent and open in personality than her older sister. In 1994, Gabby had just started school at Beauxbatons when her older sister was selected as one of the school’s candidates for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Naturally, Gabby accompanied Fleur when she headed north to Scotland and Hogwarts.

 

## Hannah Abbott

Born in early 1980, Hannah is the second cousin of Peggy Goldstein nee Abbott. Despite her family being historically Light, it was still a scandal when her pureblood father married his Muggleborn sweetheart. This meant that Hannah and her siblings are considered half-bloods, much like Harry. A younger daughter, Hannah’s early years were peaceful and lacking in responsibilities. She was able to run free on the family estate, an inveterate tomboy. During that time Hannah’s best friend Susan Bones was a frequent visitor. The Abbotts hosted Susan when her Great Aunt Amelia, her guardian, was called away for work during evenings and weekends, hours when Susan’s tutors weren’t on hand to supervise.

Like most of her family, Hannah sorted Hufflepuff when she started Hogwarts in 1991. Her first two years were unremarkable, as she settled into school life quite comfortably. But then came the summer of 1993. Hannah was out exploring on the Abbott Estate’s grounds when she was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. The mad werewolf had somehow managed to pass through the Abbotts’ Wards, and savagely clawed her before leaving her to – he assumed – die. Fortunately, one of the Abbotts’ house elves picked up her distress and brought her back to the house.

With the help of the family Healer, Hannah survived, though she was left with the curse. She had become a werewolf at only thirteen years of age. While the Abbotts’ didn’t actively publicize their daughter’s condition, they did reach out to the necessary authorities, including the Hogwarts Headmaster. This led to the events of Hannah’s third year, as Remus Lupin became her DADA Professor and Alpha. He helped her adjust to her new condition while guarding the castle against attacks from the still on the loose Greyback.

The following summer, Hannah was fully brought into the alliance and their secrets as she spent time with the Gramander Clan during their reunion. After all, she had basically become Remus’ daughter since he had accepted guardianship over her as a part of her new dual American/British citizenship. 

 

## Luna Lovegood

Born in late 1980, Luna is the only daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood and his wife Pandora. She is related to the Malfoys, as her father is Lucius’ cousin who took his wife’s name when they married. As a young child, Luna began showing signs of natural Legilimency, much like Queenie Goldstein had all those years before. Unlike Queenie, though, her talents tend toward empathy rather than full telepathy.

When Lucius Malfoy began working with the Scamanders, and especially Queenie, he noted her similarities to his young cousin, and arranged a meeting. Queenie helped the Lovegood parents develop a strategy to help Luna cope with her powers. She also became an occasional visitor and mentor to the little girl.

As a child, the Lovegoods kept Luna isolated and away from other children. The only exception was little Ginny Weasley, who had come across Luna while trying to get away from her multitude of older brothers. The pair became best friends, and Mrs. Weasley especially embraced the idea of another little girl to spoil. It was this friendship that helped the little family cope when Pandora died unexpectedly in a Magical accident in early 1990. Molly Weasley even cared for Luna when her father lost himself in his grief.

Luna started Hogwarts in 1992 alongside her best friend Ginny. The pair’s closeness was challenged when they sorted into different houses – Luna into Ravenclaw and Ginny into Gryffindor. However, the pair of girls remained close, especially when Luna was bullied by some of her housemates for her eccentricities. Ginny, ever the fierce Gryffindor, was determined to defend her friend. Still, she couldn’t help Luna with incidents that occurred inside the Tower and the bullying continued.

Because of her father’s depression after his wife’s death, Luna never got the chance to get to know her cousin Draco. It wasn’t until the events of the Tournament, and Ingrid’s mentorship that the two bonded. Between Ingrid, Draco, Rolf, and Queenie, the odds of Luna becoming involved in the alliance in the future are high.

 

## Ginevra ‘Ginny’ Weasley

Ginny was born in August 1981, the youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Growing up with six older brothers, it was no surprise when Ginny turned out to be a tomboy, who preferred roughhousing with her brothers over feminine pursuits. An adventurous child, Ginny would sometimes sneak out of the house to explore the neighbourhood. It was on one of these adventures that Ginny first met Luna Lovegood.

The two girls became best friends, and often ended up at each other’s homes for ‘play-dates’. Over the years, their friendship grew stronger, especially after Luna’s mother died and her father failed to cope.

Ginny started Hogwarts in 1992, and sorted Gryffindor just like all of her older brothers. She is a stereotypical Gryffindor, brash and courageous, who charges into adventures with little thought of the consequences. It was this love of adventure that had led Ginny to her childish crush on the ‘boy-who-lived’, as the adventure stories featuring the boy Wizard had been her favourite books growing up.

Thankfully, getting to know Harry Grim before learning of his alternate identity helped her to separate her childhood crush from the real teenage Wizard. To be fair, she did still develop a crush, but this was on Harry Grim, the fellow Quidditch fanatic, not Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Besides, since she was friends with his cousins Ingrid and Penny, hearing their stories about their cousin made her realize that the real Harry was a lot like her twin brothers, Fred and George.

 

## Susan Bones

Born in 1979, Susan was born to Amelia Bones’ nephew Edgar and his wife. The youngest of three children, Susan was the only survivor of a Death Eater raid on her family home in 1980. She survived only because the Death Eater assigned to her room was too squeamish to kill a baby, especially a pureblood one. After her parents’ death, her Great-Aunt took guardianship over her, accepting the responsibility of raising the traumatized little girl.

As a child, Susan was loved and cared for, despite her ‘Auntie’ Amelia’s busy career. Amelia made sure that Susan had adult supervision, including a nanny when she was young and tutors as she grew older. She also reached out to her nephew’s best friend, Leonard Abbott, who had a daughter Susan’s age, to arrange play-dates. The two girls became best friends, and Susan often spent the night at the other girl’s house.

It was no surprise when Susan sorted Hufflepuff upon her arrival at Hogwarts in 1991. Even at her young age, Susan had decided that she wanted to follow her guardian’s example and pursue a career in the DMLE when she grew up. Then, when the attack on Hannah led to Susan’s best friend becoming a werewolf, Susan’s passion for justice turned to Albion’s poor treatment of those considered creatures, like werewolves.

When her friend Hannah introduced her to her ‘cousin’ Ingrid, the two girls hit it off. Even before Ingrid arrived at Hogwarts, the older Witch had begun mentoring her new, younger friend. Between Hannah and Ingrid, Susan will likely be part of the alliance before too long.

 

## Hermione Granger

Born in September 1979 to a pair of Muggle dentists, Hermione is an only child. Growing up, Hermione’s intelligence and poor social skills led to her isolation and reinforced her bookworm tendencies. Her love of books also led her to view them as the ultimate standard for truth.

For Hermione, the invitation to Hogwarts in 1991 was a chance to reinvent herself and find a place where she didn’t feel like an outsider. She sorted Gryffindor and after a bit of a rough start found her footing with two of her fellow Gryffindors – Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley.

When Hermione met Ron’s little sister Ginny and her friend Luna, she expanded her list of friends. The tomboyish Ginny and odd, empathic Luna were easier for Hermione to deal with than her own dorm mates, who were much more feminine and boy-focused. However, it wasn’t until her fourth year, with the Tournament and mentorship from older, experienced Witches Fleur and Ingrid that Hermione really came into her own.

At his request, she began dating Viktor Krum, who was drawn to her no-nonsense manner and lack of ‘fangirling’. She also developed new friendships with Susan and Hannah, who she had previously only been classmates with, and was drawn into the political side of life in the Wizarding World. Hermione’s future is uncertain, but her now more diverse friendships have the potential to open doors that she would otherwise be blocked from by her blood status.

 

## Neville Longbottom

Neville was born on July 30th, 1980, only one day before Harry Potter. His parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, were members of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as Frank being the Lord Longbottom, a Light pureblood Lord with a seat on the Wizengamut. When his parents were driven insane by the Lestranges shortly after the deaths of the Potters, it was a blow not just to House Longbottom but also the Light faction.

Neville’s Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, stepped up both as her grandson’s guardian and as proxy for her incapacitated son, who remained in the long-term ward of St. Mungos. Given her losses, Augusta was very protective and kept Neville isolated within the family’s estate with no visitors other than his elderly relatives. It was this lack of stimulation and time with other children that kept him from showing signs of accidental magic until fairly late – around nine years old.

Growing up with only adults around made Neville a quiet observer, willing to let others take the visible lead. It was this personality trait that made his friendship with Ron Weasley, begun when they both arrived at Hogwarts in 1991 and sorted Gryffindor, work. Ron was allowed to be the leader in public, while Neville acted as a guide when his friend’s actions veered into the inappropriate. It was Neville who brought Hermione into the group, as he’d recognized her loneliness and need by looking past her bossy personality.

The first three years at Hogwarts were far more exciting than Neville would have preferred, in part because Dumbledore was testing the boy for potential as an alternate candidate for Trelawney’s prophecy. With the attention turned towards others, including Harry, in his fourth year, Neville was happy to take a step back and return to his preferred role as observer and support. Given the links between Neville and Harry, including their crossover godmothers, he may be pulled into the alliance in the future.


	12. Character Bios Part 9 – The Antagonists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ninth and last part in a series of biographical sketches of the various important characters in the series, focusing on their background prior to Unexpected Consequences.   
> For this part, I cover those characters who act as antagonists to the Gramander Clan during one or more parts of the series. I’ve included Dumbledore here, since many of his actions are not to the benefit of our main characters even if he is theoretically on their ‘side’ of the fight against the Dark Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biographies are based on the ever-expanding bullet point lists that I started building for my characters when I was still writing the first story in this series. Some of the events mentioned are (or will be) referenced in the main story, but many are new for the Appendices.

## Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Albus was born in 1888, the eldest child of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore. His father was minor pureblood Nobility, while his mother was a half-blood. As a young child, lived the life of a privileged scion while showing signs of being a Magical prodigy. Along the way, his parents had two more children, Aberforth in 1890 and Arianna in 1892. Albus headed off to Hogwarts in 1899, where he sorted Gryffindor.

During his Hogwarts years, Albus’ faced both highs and lows, as he excelled academically but his family’s happy home fell apart. By the time that Albus finished his first year, his father was in Azkaban prison for life, his sister was brain damaged and suffered from burst of uncontrollable magic (an Obscurus), and his mother was forcing them to move to Godric’s Hollow.

Then, just as Albus graduated from Hogwarts in 1906 with a full set of NEWTS, yet another tragedy hit the family. During one of Arianna’s fits, his mother was killed by her uncontrolled magic. An eighteen-year-old Albus was now the guardian for his sixteen-year-old brother and thirteen-year-old invalid sister. The only light in Albus’ miserable summer was the romance that had kindled between himself and the great-grandson of his neighbour Bathilda Bagshot. Like Albus, Gellert Grindelwald was a magical prodigy, one who had a grand vision for the world.

The two young men became lovers and confederates, making plans for a better future. Of course, this was not meant to last, as tragedy struck the Dumbledore family for a third time. During an intense argument between Gellert, Albus, and his younger brother Aberforth (who was about to head back to Hogwarts for his NEWT studies), the trio began throwing curses and hexes at each other. In the midst of the chaos, Arianna was hit and died.

Fearing retribution or blame from the authorities, Gellert ran off, while the Dumbledore brothers were left to bury another family member. Aberforth rejected his brother, along with any plans for further education, and left after the funeral. Albus, on the other hand, went looking for an academic opportunity to bury his sorrow. An encounter with Nicholas Flamel at the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, sparked an interest in Alchemy. Around the same time, Albus took an apprenticeship with the Hogwarts Transfiguration professor, an offer that had been extended before he had graduated. As was common at that time, the young Wizard worked as his Master’s assistant at the school while completing his own Mastery. When the Great War erupted, Albus’ Prussian-born Master was forced to leave Albion, which left new Master Albus the obvious replacement.

Over the next couple of decades, Albus settled into life as a Hogwarts Professor, becoming indispensable to Headmaster Dippet. At the same time, Gellert Grindelwald was making waves as the new Dark Lord who sought to rule Wizarding Europe much like his Muggle counterpart, Adolf Hitler did for Mundane Europe. It was only when the Conflict that Grindelwald had started reached its peak that Albus finally got involved in the fighting. He took a sabbatical from Hogwarts in 1943, heading over to fight on the front lines.

Albus’ dislike of lethal force and inability to follow a chain of command made the leader of Albion’s forces, Theseus Scamander, less than fond of the slightly older Wizard. However, when Albus volunteered to lead a small strike force to take out Grindelwald while the rest of the forces faced his army, Theseus reluctantly agreed. Using his old relationship with the powerful Dark Wizard, Albus was able to get close and take down Grindelwald, claiming the Elder Wand from him. Gellert’s Magical core was shattered during the duel, leaving him an easily held prisoner.

A consummate actor, when Albus returned to his homeland he used his status as the ‘defeater of Grindelwald’ to gain public acclaim, including receiving an Order of Merlin, first class. Meanwhile, he returned to Hogwarts, where his new fame led to his nomination as the Deputy Headmaster for the aging Dippet. It was less than a decade later that Dippet retired and named Albus Dumbledore as his successor for the position of Hogwarts Headmaster in 1953.

Albus also threw himself into the political arena, making a name for himself as the leader of the Light, despite the fact that his seat on the Wizengamut was a non-voting one – a courtesy granted to the holders of Orders of Merlin. Dumbledore encouraged the perception of a false dichotomy in Britain’s Wizarding Community, namely Light versus Dark. This penchant made him disliked among the Neutrals, who were frustrated by the affect his rhetoric had on the younger population of Albion.

Dumbledore’s rhetoric, along with the growing pureblood supremacist movement led by the mysterious Lord Voldemort, fractured the peace that had come in the immediate aftermath of the Grindelwald Conflict. By the time that the 1970’s began, it was clear that a British civil war was imminent.

During the Voldemort Conflict of the 1970’s, Dumbledore used public perception and his own vigilante organization, the Order of the Phoenix, to build his reputation as ‘the second coming of Merlin himself’. He took advantage of the Death Eaters’ unwillingness to attack the well Warded castle of Hogwarts to project himself as the only Wizard that the powerful Dark Lord Voldemort feared to face. By the end of the 1970’s, Dumbledore was so accustomed to control that when Sybil Trelawney made her infamous prophecy in early 1980 his immediate thought was how he could use the child mentioned for ‘the Greater Good’.

While Albus never deliberately sought anyone’s death, he didn’t really notice when his choices or inactions caused harm to others – not even his ‘allies’. The choices that he made in the aftermath of Halloween 1981 were one such example, as he didn’t intend for Sirius to be imprisoned while innocent or Harry to be abused by his relatives, but he also didn’t bother making sure that his pawns were treated appropriately either. It is only when the actions of others disrupt his schemes for directing the Wizarding World to his notion of the future that Albus begins to care.

 

 

* * *

 

 

## Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort

The infamous Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle was born in 1926, the son of near-squib Merope Gaunt and her formerly love-potioned husband Tom Riddle. When his abandoned mother gave birth to Tom at Wool Orphanage in London, she died shortly thereafter, leaving her baby to be raised in abuse and misery. Tom found refuge in his hate, using his inability to care for others – a side effect of the love potion in his father’s system at conception – to his benefit. He terrorized the other children in the orphanage in order to reinforce his sense of power.

When Tom was introduced to the Wizarding World by Albus Dumbledore in 1937, it only reinforced his feeling of superiority. Heading off to Hogwarts, he sorted Slytherin, using the ‘fresh start’ to build a brand new image. Taking advantage of the prejudices of the time, Riddle used his skill as a Parselmouth within Slytherin to convince his peers that he was the long-lost heir to the Slytherin line despite his very Muggle name. He built up a coterie of followers within the school and was beloved by most of the faculty. The only one who didn’t like him was the then Transfiguration Professor Albus Dumbledore, who recognized Tom’s similarities to the young Gellert Grindelwald, his old lover.

In 1941, Tom discovered the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk within. He began experimenting with the creature’s abilities, causing a series of attacks on students and staff alike. However, when his experiments and the death of Myrtle Warren threatened the school’s closure, Tom, who didn’t want to be stuck in London given the ongoing Blitz, arranged a patsy. He knew that young Gryffindor Rubeus Hagrid had a pet Acromantula, and set things up so that it appeared the beast was the attacker, not his basilisk. While there was no real proof, the Ministry took Hagrid in for questioning, even placing him in the holding cells of the DMLE.

Given Tom had resealed the Chamber, the attacks then ceased, making Hagrid look even more guilty. As the young half-giant was underage, the Ministry merely snapped his wand and expelled him from Hogwarts rather than sentencing him to Azkaban for murder.

After graduation, Tom headed out into the world to discover himself, though he did speak with Headmaster Dippet about the possibility of claiming the Defence Against the Dark Arts position when the current professor retired. The Headmaster, who was charmed by Head Boy Tom Riddle, agreed that he would make a good candidate – as long as he earned a Mastery and got some experience out in the world first. With the Grindelwald Conflict at its peak at the time, Tom decided to wait to pursue a Mastery. Instead, he got a job as an appraiser for Borgin & Burkes, a Wizarding pawnshop in Knockturn Alley.

The shop work was useful in several ways. It gave Tom a chance to build connections, handle Dark objects, and earn a living. Tom continued working at the shop for several years, during which time he acquired – illegally – the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and Slytherin’s locket, which his mother had pawned years before. During that time, the shop also saw an influx of new and interesting Dark objects, as those returning from the War brought in artefacts that they had acquired while on the Continent.

It was one of these battle-weary Wizards that led Tom to his apprenticeship. He headed over to the Continent to work for a Russian Master, one who specialized in Dark Curses and their counters. Tom spent several years there, during which time he acquired Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem from its hiding place in the forests of Albania.

In 1955, news reached the now Master Riddle that the old Defence professor, Merrythought, was finally retiring. Tom immediately set out for Hogwarts to claim the position that he believed was his rightful heritage. Things didn’t go as he expected. The new Headmaster, Dumbledore, refused to consider Tom for the position. In fury, Tom used his Mastery skills to place a curse on the DADA job. Should anyone attempt to claim the position permanently – longer than a single year – something would happen to prevent that act.

Realizing that Dumbledore’s position and standing in Albion would prevent Tom from claiming the home – Hogwarts – that Tom believed was his rightful inheritance, the younger Wizard set out to look for a way to dethrone the man. He turned to the Slytherin students that had been his peers, visiting with a number of his old ‘friends’. Through his visits, Tom realized that his best chance to succeed was to use Dumbledore’s ‘Light’ agenda to his advantage. Keeping his true identity a secret known only to his closest supporters, he established the persona of Lord Voldemort, the heir of Slytherin, who would lead the Dark purebloods back into their rightful place as rulers of Albion.

Voldemort recruited heavily among the disenfranchised Slytherin students, who were increasingly angered by Dumbledore’s ‘Muggle-loving’ actions. By 1970, he had recruited a large enough group to begin active raids. Voldemort used his Death Eaters to spread fear, while his political allies – many of them former classmates – focused on blocking and repealing the laws that the Light faction had pushed into place in the post-Grindelwald years.

While the raids were limited at first, as time went on the Death Eater attacks grew more and more violent. In response, Dumbledore formed his own group, the Order of the Phoenix, who dedicated themselves to blocking raids whenever they could. Meanwhile, the Ministry and the general public were caught in the middle, living in fear.

When Voldemort first heard the partial prophecy from his servant, Severus Snape, in 1980, he didn’t think much of it. After all, divination was known as one of the most unreliable of subjects, and the bit that Snape had heard was relatively ambiguous besides. It wasn’t until Voldemort heard rumours of Dumbledore making plans based upon the prophecy that he began to take it seriously. He sent his spies out to determine the potential candidates – identifying two born that year: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

Now, both the Potters and the Longbottoms were powerful antagonists to Voldemort’s cause, so he figured that taking out the boys and their parents would be killing two birds with one stone. When Peter Pettigrew came to his Lord in mid-October 1981, informing the Dark Lord of his status as the Potters’ secret keeper, Voldemort saw it as an opportunity. He needed one more Horcrux to achieve the magic number – seven – and using the boy who might be prophesied to defeat him as the sacrifice held a certain… attraction.

He certainly never expected what actually happened. Voldemort’s body was destroyed by spell recoil, his spirit was maintained only through the Horcruxes that he’d placed, and his movement collapsed without his active leadership. This is the Voldemort that we see in the series – a wraith who is grasping any chance to reclaim the power that he once held.

 

 

* * *

 

 

## Bartemius Crouch, Senior

A contemporary of Tom Riddle, Bartemius Crouch was born in 1927 to one of the many middle-class Wizarding families whose members tend to fill the lower ranks of the Ministry. He attended Hogwarts, sorting Slytherin for his ambition, and started at the Ministry immediately following graduation.

On the personal side, Crouch’s marriage to Charis Black, the daughter of a cadet branch of the Noble House, was arranged through his parents’ contacts. The two were wed shortly after the younger Witch graduated from Hogwarts. A retiring woman, Charis allowed her husband to dominate their lives completely, following his every order and accepting his verbal and emotional abuse without complaint.

Charis diligently worked at producing an heir for her husband, suffering several miscarriages and infant deaths before she finally produced their only child, Bartemius Junior, in 1960. Her health, already poor, was broken by the process, and she became an invalid.

Meanwhile, on the career side of things, Bartemius Crouch worked his way up through the administrative staff at the Ministry. He eventually ended up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where his job was to manage the Courts and Prosecutors. It was this experience that eventually earned him the position of Head of the DMLE after his predecessor was assassinated by a Death Eater in 1977.

As the head of the DMLE, Crouch pushed for a more pro-active response to the Death Eater threat. He encouraged his Aurors be more aggressive in fighting, authorizing lethal force where necessary. By the final years of the conflict, he had managed to convince the Wizengamut to authorize the use of the Unforgivables – an action that many viewed as a step too far.

When Voldemort’s defeat in 1981 started the decline of the pureblood supremacy movement, Crouch was aggressive in his efforts to ‘take care’ of anyone suspected of being involved with the Death Eaters. It was Crouch’s aggression and knowledge of the Court system that led to a number of assumed Death Eaters – including Sirius Black – ending up in Azkaban without a trial. In Crouch’s mind, he intended to go back and try the guilty once things calmed down, but for now they just needed to be locked away to keep everyone else safe.

However, Crouch’s plans fell apart when it was revealed that his only son was a Death Eater of the worst stripe. He attempted to mitigate the damage by treating his son like any other criminal, but it was not enough. Crouch’s grand ambitions for the Minister’s seat had crumbled. He accepted a lateral transfer to the Department of International Magical Cooperation with ill grace and settled into a life of mediocrity. When his dying wife begged him to ‘save’ her son from Azkaban, he reluctantly agreed, making careful arrangements to insure that he wasn’t caught.

During the decade that he held his son under the _Imperius_ , Crouch used the younger Wizard as his victim and confessor, verbally and mentally abusing him while keeping him hidden in the family home. Thus, it is no surprise that when the younger Crouch got the chance, he was more than happy to treat his father as he had been treated.

 

## Cornelius Fudge

The future Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was born in 1932, to a middle class Wizarding Merchantile family. As their name suggests, the Fudge family was known for their manufacture of Wizarding sweets. However, Cornelius, unlike his family, showed little interest in the business. Instead, the former Slytherin took an entry-level position at the Ministry after he graduated Hogwarts in 1950.

Cornelius’ skill with Charms stood him in good stead at the Ministry, as he ended up working on the Obliviator squad, helping to clean up potential violations of the Statute of Secrecy. Working that job helped him to build a network of contacts that would help him in his plans for the future. Having been a proud member of Professor Slughorn’s infamous ‘Slug Club’, he took the lessons learned there to heart.

During the Voldemort conflict, Cornelius kept his head down as just another Ministry drone, one who could be easily bribed to look the other way. Both Voldemort’s forces and their Light counterparts viewed him as a harmless tool, one who was useful in his position and thus not a target.

In the shake-up following Voldemort’s defeat in 1981, Cornelius was able to work his way up to Department Head, setting himself up for his ultimate goal of Minister. When the current Minister, Millicent Bagnold, announced her intent to retire now that the ‘War’ was over, Cornelius was one of several candidates who put their name forward.

With help from his allies, Cornelius was elected as Albion’s new Minister of Magic in early 1985. He has continued in that position through the current time.

 

 

## Igor Karkaroff

Igor was born in 1947 in Wizarding Russia. His family were Gentlemen farmers, ones who specialized in the production of some of the country’s Magical crops. Unlike most of his family, however, Igor had ambitions beyond the same old routines. When given the opportunity he leapt at the chance to attend Durmstrang for advanced schooling beyond the standard that his family usually pursued.

After graduation, Igor managed to obtain an apprenticeship with the same Russian Master who had trained Tom Riddle years before. It was through their shared Master that Igor was recruited into Voldemort’s organization in the mid 1970’s. As a foreigner, Igor had limited loyalty to the Dark Lord’s cause. Instead, he served under the Wizard because he saw it as an opportunity to build his personal power. Thus, when Voldemort was defeated in 1981 Igor was quick to turn his cloak, giving evidence against his former colleagues in exchange for a lightened sentence.

In the end, the Russian Wizard only served a short stint of less than a year in Azkaban before being released. As part of his release, the Wizengamut ordered him to leave the country, banning him from working in Albion in the future. Ironically, it was Igor’s poor standing in Albion that led to success upon his return to Russia. Tensions between their Mundane counterparts and the push from the dominant Light faction in Albion’s Wizengamut to ban large swathes of Magical techniques had caused diplomatic relations between the two countries to degrade. Igor was granted a mid-level position in the Russian Ministry, where he worked for several years.

When the Durmstrang Headmaster, a Norwegian Wizard, retired in 1989, the school’s charter stated that the next Wizard or Witch in that position must be a Russian. At Durmstrang, the position of Headmaster was filled in a cycle, with each country that contributed students taking a turn to name one of their own to the top position.

Igor was nominated by his direct supervisor and was approved as a Durmstrang alumnus, experienced Master who had worked in his country’s Ministry, and – perhaps most importantly – to put a thumb in the eye of their nemesis at the ICW, Albus Dumbledore. In accordance with his country’s intentions, when the Triwizard Tournament revival was proposed for 1994, Igor took any opportunity to antagonize the country of Albion and its members.

 

* * *

 

 

## Petunia Dursley

Born in 1956, Petunia was the first child of Harold and Marigold Evans. Unlike her three years younger sister Lily, Petunia grew up utterly ordinary. She was not particularly pretty, smart, or popular, a follower not a leader. So, when Lily proved to be all of the things that Petunia wished that she could be: pretty, smart, outgoing, even Magical, Petunia grew jealous. By the time that Lily received her Hogwarts invitation in 1971, the revelation of Lily’s new status was just one more thing to hate about her sister.

While Lily went off to an exclusive boarding school, Petunia was left behind in the local comprehensive. She completed a decent number of A-levels, enough to satisfy her parents but not enough to secure a spot at University. Instead, she enrolled in a secretarial college. It was through her college friends that she met Vernon Dursley. The friend of one of Petunia’s friends’ boyfriend, the robust Vernon was perfect from her perspective. With his dislike of anything outside normal, there was no way that he would prefer her younger sister over Petunia.

As Vernon expected his wife to stay at home and keep the house, when the two became engaged Petunia dropped out of college. The Dursleys were married, and Petunia settled into life as the wife of a respectable businessman. Meanwhile, her dratted sister had begun dating a rich boy, a part-foreign Wizard one at that. Even worse, her sister began telling tales of dangers in her world, dangers that could be a threat to Petunia because of her connection to her sister.

In response, Petunia – and her husband, who had been horrified by Lily and her boyfriend when he met them at the wedding – distanced themselves. Even their otherwise ordinary parents were tainted by association. Vernon and Petunia only visited when her parents promised that Lily and her freakish friends wouldn’t be around or even mentioned. When a car accident killed Harold and Marigold in early 1979, it broke any chance of reconciliation. Lily tried to reconnect, but when Petunia rebuffed her repeatedly, she gave up. She cast the inverse of a Muggle Repelling Ward on her sister’s home – subtly encouraging anyone Magical to stay away, informed her of her marriage and the birth of her son Harry, and then vanished from Petunia’s life.

The next time Petunia heard anything regarding her sister was over a year later, when her orphaned nephew Harry was dropped off at her doorstep alongside the milk bottles. Petunia and Vernon were unhappy with this turn of events for several reasons. One, they were stuck with responsibility for a child that they had no interest in raising. Two, the child was proof that Petunia’s family didn’t fit in with their neighbours, as he was fairly obviously mixed-race. Three, the child showed signs of the same freakish abilities that Petunia’s sister had used, ones that got her killed and put the Dursleys in danger.

It was this combination of things, along with Petunia’s tendency to lash out verbally and Vernon physically, that resulted in severe abuse and ultimately the formation of an Obscurial. 

 

 

## Peter Pettigrew

Born in 1959, Peter came from a lower-middle class Wizarding family. While not the dregs of society, his family standing was well below that of his future friends and dorm-mates. Peter grew up in London, where his family had an apartment just off Diagon Alley where his father worked.  It was only thanks to a gift from his Maternal grandparents that Peter was able to attend Hogwarts starting in 1971. He sorted Gryffindor and found himself sharing a dorm with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

At Hogwarts Peter was content to follow James and Sirius, acting as lookout, helper, encouragement, whatever they asked he provided. In exchange, the two more powerful Wizards protected Peter from hostile Slytherins and incorporated him in their fun. He also became ‘friends’ with Remus, though the two boys had little in common besides their mutual friends. Peter saw Remus as someone whose usefulness as a tutor and planner was the reason that the rest of the Marauders put up with his condition.

When James and Sirius proposed becoming Animagi, Peter agreed because he never thought that he could manage the task. To his surprise, with his friends’ help he actually succeeded in claiming his rat form.

While in school, Peter’s Slytherin peers figured out that if they needed to get information about the Marauders that all they had to do was corner Peter when he was alone and threaten him. It was this knowledge that led to Peter’s unfortunate career as a Death Eater Spy.

Shortly after the group graduated Hogwarts, Peter was lured into a trap by fellow former student Evan Rosier, who brought him in to meet Voldemort. Using threats against his life – and his family’s – Voldemort forced the cowardly Wizard to join his cause. In order to preserve his usefulness, the intelligence that Peter provided was not typically passed on to the rest of the Dark Lord’s followers. Instead, Voldemort stashed it away for later use.

It wasn’t until 1981, when Peter revealed the Potters’ Secret to Voldemort, that he knew that his days of playing both sides were over. There was no way that his secret allegiance wouldn’t be discovered this time. Still, he had to try. With time to plan, Peter set the scene for his confrontation with Sirius carefully. He didn’t expect his ruse to work long-term, but at least the confusion would give him time to escape.

Initially Peter had only intended to stay with the Weasleys for a short time post-Voldemort, but as time passed with no news of Sirius’ innocence, he got comfortable. Every year he would tell himself – next year I’ll leave – and every year he would stay. It took Remus’ visit to the Weasleys and his encounter with Mouse to begin to move again.

 

## Bartemius ‘Mouse’ Crouch, Junior

Born in early 1960, Bartemius Crouch Junior was the only surviving child of Bartemius Crouch Senior and his wife Charis nee Black, as the rest of his siblings died in the womb or shortly after childbirth. As a young child, little Barty watched as his father abused and dominated his mother and the rest of the household, using them as verbal duelling dummies. He developed a hatred, not only for his father for the abuse, but for his mother for allowing it to continue. This experience also left Barty with a belief that power is all-important, and those who are weak deserve to be ‘punished’ for their weakness.

It was Barty’s drive for power that had him sorted Slytherin when he started Hogwarts in 1971. It was his habit of spying on the older students, watching them while they practiced the Dark Arts, which earned him the nickname of Mouse. As a result, he was inducted into the Dark Lord’s cohort far earlier than was typical. His mentor among the Death Eaters was a five years older Rabastan Lestrange.

By the time that Mouse completed his OWL studies, he was a full Death Eater, going out on raids during school breaks. He successfully seduced his former mentor, Rabastan, becoming the older Wizard’s lover at sixteen. The pair was a match in sadism, and their team was some of the more brutal Death Eater squads around.

When Mouse graduated from Hogwarts in 1978, he took an entry-level position at the Ministry of Magic, one that his father had arranged. As a Ministry drone, Mouse used his position to recruit and spy for the Dark Lord. Assigned to the Improper Use of Magic Office, Mouse was able to use his job to locate and identify underage Muggleborns and their families. He also frequently went out on raids, putting his skills at the Dark Arts into practice.

During that time, Mouse lived at the Lestrange Estate with his lover, taking full advantage of that family’s extensive libraries. His primary interest was in human Transfiguration, and the many ways that the body could be altered by Magic – either temporarily or permanently. He often used the raids to provide subjects for experimentation, leaving behind bodies contorted beyond recognition.

It wasn’t until Mouse and the Lestranges were caught during their raid on the Longbottom Estate shortly after Voldemort’s defeat that Mouse’s true allegiance was revealed. While not happy to be sent to Azkaban, Mouse was thrilled that his public trial led to his father’s political downfall. He spent two years in prison, kept in the same wing as Sirius Black and the rest of the Death Eaters being tormented by Dementors. Then, in late 1983, he received a surprising pair of visitors: his parents.

Using his status as former head of the DMLE to his advantage, Crouch Senior managed to exchange his dying Polyjuiced wife with his _Imperius’d_ son. For the next decade, Mouse lived under the _Imperius_ , suffering in the care of his embittered father and their battered house-elf, Winky. It wasn’t until the 1994 Quidditch World Cup that things changed, as Mouse’s grand escape brought him back into play.

With all that he’s been through, Mouse is truly psychotic, in some ways worse than his nominal Lord, Voldemort. Where the one sees violence and destruction as a means to an end, for the other it is an end in and of itself. It was only the fact that he needed to keep his cover that kept Mouse from being far worse during his time in disguise.

 


End file.
